Duelo de Canciones
by Diego de la Vega o El Zorro
Summary: Comenzó el año escolar, ¿y qué mejor forma de celebrarlo que con canciones?, de esto también pueden surgir la diversión y la amistad, ¿verdad?.
1. Chapter 1

**PRIMERA NOTA:** Confirmo que esta historia **NO** es ninguna precuela, intercuela, secuela ni continuación de la serie ni de sus películas, aunque parezca que sí lo es.

 **SEGUNDA NOTA:** Si piensan buscar drama o realismo negativo en esta historia, búsquenlos en otra y lean las mías con perspectiva de fantasía, pues en la mayoría de las mías pongo drama y realismo negativos solamente si resulta necesario usarlos y nunca es mucho, porque no me gustan, sino, uso la fantasía y por eso es que más del 50% de la trama, casi toda o toda se vuelve positiva.

 **TERCERA NOTA:** Esta nota va dirigida solamente para los que me comentan de forma erróneamente realista en historias de fantasía. Si en esta historia, ven que algún detalle o suceso ocurre de una manera que no concuerde en nada con la vida real y que tampoco suceda como en la serie o sus películas, dejen de ser obtusos y entiendan de una sola vez que sucede así, porque esta historia es de fantasía o porque ocupa más fantasía que realismo.

 **CUARTA NOTA:** Les digo anticipadamente, que en toda esta historia verán que nada es igual o totalmente igual a todo lo conocido en la serie y sus películas, los personajes no se comportan, ni hablan, actúan o piensan como en realidad lo hacen o lo hacen sin ser exactamente igual, así que, cuando vean todo eso mientras vayan leyendo, mejor intenten comprender que algunos pocos escritores somos diferentes a ustedes y **NO** andamos fijándonos, interesándonos ni preocupándonos de hacer o intentar que las personalidades, gustos, disgustos, formas de comportarse, actuar, hablar y pensar de nadie sean iguales o parecidas a las que tienen en sus fantasías originales, porque **NO** todos nos apegamos y acostumbramos a la idea de hacer que todo en nuestras historias sea exactamente igual a las fantasías sobre las que escribimos.

 **QUINTA NOTA:** Esta nota está dirigida a los que no les gustan las descripciones o explicaciones demasiado explícitas en las historias. Si ven que en esta hay descripciones así, lamento decirles que así lo verán en todas mis historias y que me resulta más conveniente hacerlo así siempre, no porque yo quiera ser demasiado expresivo, sino porque, como otros escritores ya pueden haber visto en historias de esta u otras fantasías, hay lectores que nunca se conforman con que en alguna escena o diálogo se deje ausente alguna aclaración que diga específicamente con qué emociones, sentimientos o formas de expresión hablan los personajes y que eso los orille a deber imaginárselo por sí mismos, sino que, se quejan por esas ausencias y piden que siempre se incluya las descripciones directamente, entre ustedes puede haber alguno que sea así, ya me sucedió a mí y en historias de otras fantasías he visto que a otros escritores también les sucedió de la misma forma, así que no tengo más remedio que seguir siendo siempre así de específico.

 **SEXTA NOTA:** Si ven que las descripciones de los diálogos no expresan mucho o nada las emociones de los personajes, mejor piensen y traten de comprender que **NO** todos sabemos describir con gran maestría los sentimientos y emociones, algunos solo lo hacemos como mejor podemos, porque **NO** todos logramos aprenderlo muy bien.

 **SÉPTIMA NOTA:** Esta historia **NUNCA** tendrá ninguna secuela ni continuación y **JAMÁS** se autorizará a nadie a crearle ninguna precuela, intercuela, secuela ni continuación.

 **Disclaimer:** La autoría de esta historia le pertenece a Hasbro y las canciones usadas son de la autoría de todos sus respectivos intérpretes, excepto las letras que yo inventé para crear unas canciones con los estilos rítmicos de otras de la vida real.

Ya eran las 8 de la mañana del Lunes 1 de Septiembre del año 2014, y en la ciudad de Milakína se encontraba una escuela donde se daba inicio a las clases como en toda la ciudad. En un salón en especial, había una maestra presentado a 3 alumnas nuevas.

—Buenos días a todos, pequeños, antes de comenzar la clase, les presentaré a 3 estudiantes nuevas que llegaron hoy mismo, así que, que pasen al frente.— les dijo la maestra, con una voz enteramente alegre y tranquila que mostraba que así se sentía ahora mismo y acompañando sus palabras con una sonrisa sincera, tranquila y luminosa.

Las 3 chicas nuevas pasaron al frente, se pararon una al lado de otra, sintiéndose contentas y totalmente tranquilas, y miraron a los estudiantes, que así como ellas, sonreían luminosamente con toda tranquilidad, alegría y regocijo.

—Desde la de la izquierda a la de la derecha preséntense, pequeñas.— les dijo la maestra, que ahora se sentía contenta de tener estudiantes nuevas.

—Buenos días a todos, amigos, mi nombre es "Apple Bloom", es todo un regocijo conocernos.— dijo una, la cual se sentía contenta, tranquila y llena de regocijo de estar con sus viejas amigas en esta escuela en la que nunca estuvieron antes.

—Mi nombre es "Sweetie Belle".— dijo la segunda, que estaba en el medio y sintiéndose como Apple Bloom.

—Y mi nombre es "Scootaloo".— dijo la tercera, que estaba a la derecha y mostrando sentirse igual.

—Yo soy la maestra Cheerilee, pequeñas, vuelvan a sus asientos.

Volvieron a sus asientos, estando Apple Bloom al medio en la primera fila, con Sweetie Belle a su derecha y Scootaloo a su izquierda.

—Por último, pequeños, les digo que por primera vez en la existencia de esta escuela y por idea de la Directora Celestia, habrá una celebración por el inicio del año escolar, la cual consistirá en un **duelo de canciones** , o sea que se realizarán conciertos por parte de los estudiantes, así que estarán presentes sus familiares y todo el personal escolar, ese evento se realizará a las siete de la tarde del Sábado 27 de este mes, los estudiantes pueden elegir libremente si cantarán como solistas o con acompañamiento, así que, los que puedan sentirse interesados en esto, podrán inscribirse para confirmar oficialmente su participación. Todavía no se ha designado a nadie para llevar le registro de los que se inscriban y lo más posible, es que a partir de mañana empiecen a hacerse designios para ver quiénes serán los elegidos y cuántos serán en total, así que, posiblemente, se elegirá en un momento futuro. Una vez que empiecen los descansos, podrán empezar a pensar si se inscribirán o no. La directora dijo también que habría un número limitado de canciones, los participantes podrán interpretar hasta un máximo de 4 canciones, y como siempre sucede en toda competencia, los jueces tendrán que dar calificaciones que van del cero al diez. Ahora, empezamos con la clase.— terminó de hablar la señorita Cheerilee, mostrándose siempre llena de alegría y ánimos como todos sus estudiantes y como todo el mundo en toda la escuela.

Con alegría y placer empezó la clase, luego de que todos los maestros y maestras de la escuela entera les hablaran de lo mismo a los estudiantes con los que estaban en ese momento. Al llegar el primer descanso, Apple Bloom y sus 2 amigas se fueron juntas y contentas al patio, sin saber que eran seguidas por otras 2, así que, cuando llegaron, se sentaron una al lado de otra, con las espaldas apoyadas en la pared de la escuela a un lado de la salida. No pasaron más de 5 segundos cuando salieron y se presentaron ante ellas las 2 chicas que las siguieron hasta ahí, las cuales estaban sonrientes, alegres, en estado de regocijo amistoso y se arrodillaron delante de las tres.


	2. Chapter 2

—Hola, Apple Bloom. Hola, Sweetie Belle. Hola, Scootaloo.— saludaron las 2 chicas a las 3 con sonrisas luminosas, miradas amistosas y normales y con voces enteramente tranquilas, felices y con tonos normales.

—Hola, buenos días.— les devolvieron el saludo, mostrando el mismo estado emocional pacífico de ellas.

—¿Cómo están?.— les preguntó la chica de ojos de color azul grisáceo y cabello de color lavanda con blanco.

—Bien, gracias, ¿y ustedes?.— respondieron, agradecieron y preguntaron de vuelta las 3 al mismo tiempo.

—Bien, gracias.— respondieron unísonamente.

—¿Cómo te llamas tú?.— le preguntó Apple Bloom a la chica de cabello lavanda con blanco.

—"Diamond Tiara".

—¿Y tú?.— le preguntó a la otra chica y dirigiéndole la mirada.

—"Silver Spoon".

—¿Alguna de ustedes se inscribirá para eso?.— les preguntó Diamond Tiara.

—Te redirijo la pregunta, Diamond.— le dijo Sweetie Belle.

—Yo sí, ¿y tú?.

—En mi caso, no soy de tomar decisiones muy rápidamente, a menos que sea importante o urgente y no haya tiempo para pensar prolongadamente, así que, primero lo pensaré y luego decidiré.

—De acuerdo, ¿y tú, Scootaloo?.

—Pues, estoy totalmente desinteresada de participar en esto, cantar nunca forma parte de mis intereses, así que no participaré.

—Bueno.

—¿Y tú, Silver?.— le preguntó Scootaloo.

—Tu caso es el mío también, no me interesa participar ni menos cantar, nunca me interesó lo musical, así que no me inscribiré, porque no participaré.

—Está bien.

—Como ustedes están en nuestro mismo quinto grado, significa que tienen los 10 años que nosotras 2 tenemos, ¿correcto, Apple Bloom?.— les dijo y preguntó Diamond Tiara.

—Sí.— respondió Apple Bloom.

—¿En cuál ciudad naciste, Apple Bloom.— preguntó Diamond.

—En esta.

—¿Y tú, Sweetie Belle?.— le preguntó Silver Spoon.

—En esta también.

—¿Y tú, Scootaloo?.— le preguntaron las 2.

—También, ¿y ustedes 2, Diamond?.

—También nacimos aquí. ¿En qué fecha naciste exactamente?.

—El 14 de Julio de 2004.

—¿Tú, Sweetie?.— le preguntó Silver.

—El 24 de Julio de ese mismo año.

—¿Y tú, Apple Bloom?.— le preguntó Diamond.

—El 4 de Julio de ese año, así que soy la mayor de las 3. ¿Y tú?.

—El 4 de Junio.

—¿Y tú, Silver?.

—El 14 de Junio, así que Diamond Tiara es la mayor de las 5.

—Qué gran coincidencia es esta para todas nosotras, todas nacimos en un día con número "4".— dijo Apple Bloom, con una voz tranquila, un estado animoso de tranquilidad y viendo que, en verdad, era una coincidencia.

—Sí que lo es.— dijeron Diamond y Silver.

—Apple Bloom, ¿ustedes alguna vez participaron en cantos?.—le preguntó Diamond Tiara.

—No, estuvimos en una misma escuela desde el primer grado y nunca se celebró nada como esto.

—¿Entonces, nunca pensaron en que en una escuela se celebrara con algo como canciones o bailes por algo como el inicio del período escolar?.

—Así es, nunca se nos habló de algo como esto, por lo tanto, no sabíamos que existían estas celebraciones y que se realizaran por causas como esta.

—¿Alguna vez, sus padres les dijeron que supieran de estas celebraciones?.

—No, nunca, porque también estuvieron juntos en nuestra misma escuela desde el grado inicial de primaria hasta el último de secundaria, así que, como allá no se celebran estos festejos, me doy por enterada de que allí no se hacen estas celebraciones y tengo 2 hermanos mayores que estudiaron en esa misma, mi hermano se graduó hace 5 años y mi hermana vino a pasar su último año de secundaria aquí, así que ellos nunca estuvieron en esta celebración ni en ninguna parecida.

—Scootaloo y yo también tenemos una hermana mayor, respectivamente, las cuales, también fueron estudiantes de nuestra escuela anterior y vinieron en este año a terminar su último año de secundaria, así que nunca fueron participantes en estas celebraciones, y sinceramente, tampoco sabemos si existen más escuelas donde se hayan realizado estos festejos u otros parecidos.— dijo Sweetie Belle, que mantenía el mismo tono feliz, tranquilo y amistoso de todas.

—¿Entonces, en esa nunca se celebró nada ni por el aniversario de su fundación?.— preguntó Silver, dejando de sonreír y ausentando su tono feliz.

—Correcto.— dijeron las tres.

—¿Alguna vez le preguntaron a la directora o a alguien más si aquí celebran el aniversario de la escuela?.— les preguntó Apple Bloom.

—Silver se lo preguntó a la directora hace un año y ella le dijo que no. ¿Saben cuánto tiempo de existencia tiene su escuela anterior?.— respondió y preguntó Diamond nuevamente.

—Sí, fue inaugurada en el Lunes 15 de Abril de 1912, así que tiene 102 años de existencia.— respondió Apple Bloom.

—Vaya, esa sí que es una escuela vieja.— dijeron Diamond y Silver unísonamente, sintiendo un ligero asombro por la cantidad de años que tiene esa escuela y haciendo notoria su sorpresa en su tono de voz que se volvió de ligera impresión.

—Y algo que también sabemos de ella, es que fue la primera que tuvo la ciudad, yo le pregunté en este año al director por la antigüedad de la escuela y cuál de todas las existentes fue la primera en existir, ambas cosas le pregunté justo en el día del aniversario.— dijo nuevamente Apple Bloom.

—Y en nuestro caso, nos asombró más de lo que vemos que les asombró a ustedes, pues a nosotras nos salió un gran "Guau" cuando Apple Bloom nos dijo eso y la cantidad de años que le dijo el director y a ella también le salió de forma inevitable ese "Guau" cuando se lo dijo.— dijo Sweetie Belle.

—Oye, Silver, ¿ustedes saben cuánto tiempo tiene esta escuela cuándo fue fundada?.— le preguntó Scootaloo.

—Sí, fue fundada en el día Sábado 14 de Abril justo hace treinta años, un día antes del próximo cumpleaños de la otra.

—Un día antes, por poco y nada, casi acaba celebrando su aniversario en el mismo día que la otra.

—Apple Bloom, cuando decidiste participar en la celebración, ¿cuándo pensabas decírselo a tus amigas?.— le preguntó Silver Spoon.

—Ya iba a decírselo cuando ustedes vinieron a saludarnos.

—Entonces te interrumpimos?.— le preguntó Diamond, con una voz sin felicidad, dejando de sonreír junto a Silver y ambas sintiéndose menos felices, porque su llegada quedó como interrupción.

—Sí, pero no se sientan mal por eso, no importa en realidad, si era algo que podía decirles en otro minuto y tampoco se sientan menos felices si, para empezar, vinieron para hablar y conocer, no para interrumpir, así que, en realidad, interrumpirme fue un accidente, y aunque ya lo sepan, igualmente les digo que un accidente es lo que es, porque no hubo ninguna intención por parte de nadie, sino que sucedió sin ninguna planificación, y por lo tanto, fue algo que sucedió sin que nadie lo quisiera, así que es un accidente interrumpir sin querer por no saberse anticipadamente que alguien va a hablar.— les dijo Apple Bloom, con toda tranquilidad en su voz y su estado de ánimo, manteniéndose siempre sonriente y contenta como sus amigas y dándoles alivio, aunque esto último no era lo que en realidad esperaba causar que ellas sintieran.

Diamond y Silver entristecieron sus ceños y sonrieron de nuevo.

—Gracias, me aliviaste mucho.— le dijeron ambas, con su felicidad restaurada y con una emoción minúscula e igualmente notoria en sus voces, la cual agregaron a sus voces, porque se sintieron mínimamente emotivas por la linda comprensión de su amable amiga.

—Ya sabía lo que son los accidentes de todo tipo, pero nunca escuché a nadie explicarlo diciendo lo que dijiste.— dijo Diamond.

—Eso mismo digo yo.— dijo Silver.

—Está bien, y eso de aliviarlas también fue un accidente, en realidad, no esperaba tranquilizarlas.— dijo Apple Bloom.

—Oh, bueno. Y si te inscribirás, ¿esperarás hasta saber quién fue designado?.— le preguntó Diamond, con tono de curiosa.

—Sí, iré a inscribirme apenas sepa, por lo menos, de un estudiante que haya sido designado.

—¿Pueden presentarnos a sus hermanas ahora que sea la hora de almorzar?.— les preguntó Diamond, con un tono de curiosa y con las miradas de ambas nuevamente normalizadas, al igual que sus tonos vocales.

—Sí, ¿pero por qué a la hora de almorzar?.— dijeron y preguntaron las 3.

—Por esto de que no sabemos dónde pueden estar ahora y porque ahora y en el segundo descanso podríamos no encontrarlas si las buscáramos sin saber a dónde ir a buscarlas.— dijo ella, haciéndoles ver que tenía razón en eso.

—Ah, sí, tienes razón, recuerdo ahora que, aunque supe a qué salón fue asignada mi hermana, no sé en dónde está ese salón ni por cuáles pasillos ir para encontrarlo más fácilmente y tampoco sería conveniente buscarla ahora, porque no sé dónde está.— dijo Apple Bloom, con una voz tranquila, normal, sin tono feliz ni sonrisa y sintiendo que, en verdad, no había forma de saberlo.

—Scootaloo y yo tampoco sabemos a cuál salón fueron asignadas las nuestras y si fueron asignadas al mismo o a salones distintos, además de que aunque todo salón sea fácil de encontrar, buscarlo por primera vez es más difícil si no se sabe dónde está o por dónde ir para buscarla y ninguna de nosotras sabe qué grados están en cuáles salones. ¿Ustedes lo saben, Diamond?.— habló y preguntó Sweetie Belle, con las mismas maneras y dejando de sonreír junto a Scootaloo.

—No, porque en todos los años, cada grado primario y secundario es cambiado de salón al comenzar las vacaciones y ni Silver ni yo andamos fijándonos, interesándonos ni preocupándonos de saber en dónde los ubican, por no haber tenido hermanos que nos lo dijeran.— respondió, dejando de sonreír también.

—Eso me hace preguntar, ¿no tienen hermanos?.— les preguntó Apple Bloom.

—No, somos hijas únicas.— dijeron unísonamente.

—¿Pueden decirnos, por lo menos, los nombres de sus hermanos y sus edades, empezando por los tuyos, Apple Bloom?.— les preguntó Silver.

—Mi hermano se llama "Big Macintosh", tiene 23 años y mi hermana se llama "Applejack" y tiene 17.— respondió, volviendo a sonreír junto a las 4.

—¿Sweetie Belle?.

—El nombre de mi hermana es "Rarity" y también tiene 17.

A Scootaloo solo le dirigió la mirada sin pronunciar su nombre, así que ella captó que le tocaba decir cómo se llama la suya.

—Mi hermana se llama "Rainbow Dash" y tiene la misma edad.

—¿Cómo se llaman sus padres?.— les preguntó Silver.

—Mi papá se llama "Rainbow Blaze" y mi mamá se llama "Firefly".

—¿Tu papá también se llama "Rainbow"?.— preguntaron unísonamente y con voces de curiosidad, dejando de sonreír, agregando a sus voces un poco más de volumen por el pequeño asombro que volvieron a sentir, que fue un poco mayor que antes y haciendo esa pregunta porque, además del asombro, saber que el padre de su amiga también se llama así, les hizo sentir una cierta curiosidad.

—Sí, ¿no sabían que "Rainbow" es un nombre tanto masculino como femenino?.— respondió y preguntó Scootaloo, notando su asombro y curiosidad, pero manteniendo su sonrisa y estado animoso, hablando con un tono de voz normal y sin agregar ningún otro como el de curioso.

—Respondiendo por las 2, la respuesta es "No", porque nunca habíamos conocido a nadie llamado "Rainbow" y nunca en toda nuestra vida habíamos escuchado ese nombre ni ninguna referencia que lo relacione con un sexo u otro, mencionando también que nunca habíamos conocido que existan nombres que se les pueda dar a los dos sexos en lugar de a uno solo.— dijo Diamond, tranquilizando su asombro a la vez que Silver también calmaba el suyo.

—¿Cómo se llaman tus padres, Sweetie Belle?.— preguntó Silver.

—Mi papá se llama "Hondo Flanks" y mi mamá se llama "Cookie Crumbles".

—¿Y los tuyos, Apple Bloom?.

—Mi mamá se llama "Apple Juice" y mi papá se llama "Sweet Apple Cider".

Las amigas siguieron conociéndose durante ese descanso y el siguiente, hasta que en la hora del almuerzo, fueron a la cafetería y se encontraron con sus hermanas y las amigas de estas, así que les presentaron a sus tres amigas nuevas, y en la hora de salida, las presentaron con sus padres y el hermano mayor de Apple Bloom. En ese día no se eligió a nadie, así que, entre los estudiantes empezó a surgir el pensamiento de que al día siguiente podía ser más posible que se eligiera a alguien, y llegó el día y, finalmente, se eligió hasta un máximo de 5 estudiantes para que fuesen preguntando a cada uno en toda la escuela si deseaba inscribirse para esa participación, pero solamente se inscribieron unos pocos además de Apple Bloom, pues por ser la primera vez que en los treinta años de la escuela se realizaba un evento como este, fueron muy pocos los que se sintieron inspirados e interesados, así que solamente se inscribieron 11 estudiantes. En una sola semana, la amistad de Apple Bloom y sus viejas amigas con las 2 nuevas se intensificó en gran manera y creció con fuerza desmesurada.


	3. Chapter 3

Y todo el resto del mes pasó lentamente hasta que llegó la tarde del Sábado 27, cuando ya estaba todo el público delante del escenario de la escuela.

—Buenas tardes, señoras y señores, soy la directora Celestia y les doy la gran y fabulosa bienvenida a presenciar este primer evento de duelos musicales que nunca se ha realizado antes en los 30 años de existencia de la escuela. Ganará quien tenga la puntuación más alta al finalizar el duelo, los jueces son el inspector general Shining Armor, la inspectora, Mi Amore Cadenza, y la subdirectora, Luna. Y ahora, empezaremos a presentar a los participantes. La primera de ellos, la joven de primaria, Apple Bloom.— dijo la directora, con una voz tranquila y alegre, con un tono agradable y sonriendo luminosamente, siendo ella la que presenta a los participantes por ser la animadora.

Todo el público aplaudió, incluyendo a los jueces, entonces Apple Bloom salió al escenario, vestida como se vistió para la batalla de bandas de la segunda película.

—¡Gracias, gracias!.— agradecía los aplausos con gran alegría en su voz, una sonrisa grande y luminosa y sintiéndose enteramente tranquila, alegre y llena de ánimos.

El público siguió aplaudiendo con un total entusiasmo, sonrisas luminosas y una completa alegría, los aplausos siguieron por unos momentos hasta silenciarse, y una vez que presentaron hasta el último, procedieron a presentar las canciones.

—Y ahora, le damos inicio al duelo. La primera en comenzar, ¡Apple Bloom!.

Ella pasó al frente y todo el público le aplaudió por pocos segundos.

—Mi primera canción se llama "Tú". Adelante, señor.— dijo Apple Bloom y volteando su cuerpo hasta su cintura para decirle al dj para que diera comienzo a la música.

El dj comenzó la música, esta sonó sola hasta que Apple Bloom comenzó, entonces, a cantar a los 26 segundos una canción amorosa al estilo de la canción "Tú" de la cantante Noelia.

 _En mi mente estás-como una adicción-que se siente dulce, tierna y natura-al_

 _Pasas el umbral-de mi intimidad, llegas hasta el fondo de cada rincón_

 _Me tienes aquí-como quieres tú, vienes y desplazas a mi soledad, me vas atrapandooo..._

 _En mi mente estás-palpitando a mil-y verte a mi lado es mi necesida-ad_

 _El dejarte ir-o decir "Adiós"-es morir en vida, es negarme a mí-que mi libertad-se termina en ti_

 _Y sentirte cerca de nuevo, es saber-que te estoy amandoooo_

 _Tú-y de nuevo tú-dejas que naufrague justamente en tii-ii_

 _Tú, mi locura tú, me atas a tu cuerpo, no me dejas iiir_

 _Tú, adherido aquí, entre cada átomo, entre cada célula viiives tú_

 _Todo lo llenas tú, que vienes y pasas como un huracáa-an_

 _Tú, total y pleno tú, te has vuelto mi fuerza y mi talismáa-an_

 _Tú, silente y sutil-entre cada átomoo, entre cada célula viiives túu_

 _Vas creciendo en mí, es inevitable, caigo en tu mirada, soy tan vulnerable_

 _Desprendes la luz-de cada palabra, te has vuelto mi espada tras cada batalla_

 _Descubrí el amor-al llegar a ti-y caigo de nuevo en esta conclusión-que te estoy amandoooo_

 _Tú-y de nuevo tú-dejas que naufrague justamente en tii-ii_

 _Tú, mi locura tú, me atas a tu cuerpo, no me dejas iiir_

 _Tú, adherido aquí, entre cada átomo, entre cada célula viiives tú_

 _Todo lo llenas tú, que vienes y pasas como un huracáa-an_

 _Tú, total y pleno tú, te has vuelto mi fuerza y mi talismáa-an_

 _Tú, silente y sutil-entre cada átomo, entre cada céluLAAAA_

 _Y es que has hecho de mí lo que tú quieres, lo que sientes, lo que has deseado_

 _A tu sexo, a tus ganas, a tu entorno, a tus afectos_

 _Tú me has moldeado,, y en todo vives tú..._

 _Entre cada célula viiives tú_

 _Todo lo tienes tú, que vienes y pasas como un huracáa-an_

 _Tú, total y pleno tú, te has vuelto mi fuerza y mi talismáa-an_

 _Tú, silente y sutil-entre cada átomoo,, y en todo viiives tú_

 _Y de nuevo tú-dejas que naufrague justamente en tii-ii_

 _Tú, mi locura tú, me atas a tu cuerpo, no me dejas iiir_

 _Tú, adherido aquí, entre cada átomoo, entre cada célula viiives tú_

La música terminó casi instantáneamente después que la canción y todo el mundo aplaudió ovacionando con una euforia y un entusiasmo verdaderamente alegres, fue una canción que les fascinó por completa totalidad al público y a los jueces, y en el caso de estos últimos, les gustó tanto, que los 3 juntos levantaron inmediatamente los números "10" como única calificación. El público seguía aplaudiendo hasta que, luego de más de diez segundos, todos pararon los aplausos y ovaciones.

—La siguiente se llama "Te Amo". Que comience ya.

Empezó la música y ella empezó a cantar luego de treinta segundos, al estilo de la canción "Te Amo" de Noelia.

 _Porque caigo despiadadamente, cuando de repente te me acercas_

 _Porque me haces menos inocente, porque tu boca hace que pierda-la cabeza_

 _Porque sabes seducir, vas directo al corazón_

 _Porque sabe dulce este deseo, que puede mucho más que yooo_

 _Porque lo he decidido_

 _Te amo, desde la tierra al cielo_

 _Tú ves-que te amo, te lo grita mi cuerpo, de nuevo, te amo_

 _Entre tierno y sincero, te juro, te amo_

 _Con total sentimiento, te amo_

 _Porque me haces creceeeeer, porque me haces mujeeeeeeeeeer_

 _Y tu amor me llega justo a tiempo_

 _Cuando todo estaba tras las sombras_

 _Porque me haces buenos los momentos_

 _Y de repente vienes y cambias mi historia_

 _Porque me haces descubrir-algo nuevo en mi interior_

 _Porque sabes todo lo que quiero_

 _Y alimentas la ilusión, porque quiero tus besos_

 _Te amo, desde la tierra al cielo_

 _Tú ves que te amo, te lo grita mi cuerpo, de nuevo, te amo_

 _Entre tierno y sincero, te juro, te amo_

 _Con total sentimiento, te amo_

 _Porque me haces creceeeeer, porque me haces mujeeeeeeeeeer_

 _Te amo, desde la tierra al cielo_

 _Tú ves que te amo, te lo grita mi cuerpo, de nuevo, te amo_

 _Entre tierno y sincero, te juro, te amo_

 _Con total sentimiento, te amo_

 _Desde la tierra al cielo, tú ves que te amo_

 _Te lo grita mi cuerpo, de nuevo, te amo_

 _Entre tierno y sincero, te juro, te amo_

 _Con total sentimiento_

Todo el mundo le aplaudió ovacionándola nuevamente y los jueces volvieron a darle solamente la calificación de "10".

—La siguiente que interpretaré se llama "Hasta el Fin del Mundo". Comiéncela.

Una vez dicho eso, la música de la canción comenzó, y a los 7 segundos, comenzó una canción al estilo de la llamada "Hasta el Fin del Mundo", de la cantante Jennifer Peña.

 _Tú no te imaginas-lo que siento por tiii, cómo me haces falta-cuando estás lejos de míii_

 _Si tú me dejaras, no sabría qué hacer, cambiaría mi vida, me podría enloquecer_

 _Pido al sol que ese momento-nunca llegue y que proteja nuestro amooor, como tú no existen 2_

 _Hasta el fin del mundo-te iría a buscar, de ti nada me-puede separar_

 _Cruzaría los 7 mares-hasta llegar a ti_

 _Hasta el fin del mundo-te seguiré, donde sea que estés yo te encontraré_

 _Nada en mí es más importante-que vivir junto a tiiii_

 _Me da tanto miedo-esta gran necesidad-de tenerte siempre-y querer más y más_

 _Es un sentimiento-muy difícil de explicar_

 _Lo loca que me pongo-si demoras en llegar_

 _Pido al sol que no me dejes-y por siempre que proteja nuestro amooor, como tú no existen 2_

 _Hasta el fin del mundo-te iría a buscar, de ti nada me-puede separar_

 _Cruzaría los 7 mares-hasta llegar a ti_

 _Hasta el fin del mundo-te seguiré, donde sea que estés yo te encontraré_

 _Nada en mí es más importante-que vivir junto a tiiii_

 _¿Cómo imaginarme-esta vida sin tu amor?, si te necesito igual que al aguaaa_

 _Me derrumbaría-si me dejaras de amar_

 _Me harías una herida mortaaaaal, mortaaaaaaaaaaal..._

 _Por eso, mi amor, hasta el fin del mundo-te iría a buscar, de ti nada me-puede separar_

 _Cruzaría los 7 mares-hasta llegar a ti_

 _Hasta el fin del mundo-te seguiré, donde sea que estés yo te encontraré_

 _Nada en mí es más importante-que vivir junto a tiiii,,,_

 _Hasta el fin del mundo_

La música terminó 7 segundos después que, sin cantar, dijo "Hasta el fin del mundo" por última vez y el público lanzó ovaciones aplaudidas eufóricamente llenas de felicidad y entusiasmo por tan hermosa canción que fue hermosa como las 2 anteriores. Una vez que los jueces terminaron de aplaudir, le dieron otra vez la calificación de "10".

—Y la última de las mías, se llama "No Hace Falta Más Que 2".— dijo por último.

La música comenzó y duró como instrumental hasta que Apple Bloom comenzó a cantar a los 35 segundos, siendo una canción igual a la canción "No Hace Falta Más Que 2", de la cantante chilena Myriam Hernández.

 _¿Por qué tendrá-que ser así?, tanto idealismo perfección_

 _Con tanta escenografía-a nuestro alrededor_

 _¿Por qué tendrá-que ser así mi amor?, si no hace falta más que 2_

 _Para el amor solo preciso-decir un "te quiero" a diario, cuando te amoooooo_

 _Y déjame decir-que puedo entregarme toda a ti-sin tanto escenario_

 _Los 2 frente al soool_

 _Para este amor no necesiito poesíaaa, pobre ironíaaa, si lo que importa, es el "tú y yoooo"_

 _Quiero, de una vez, cambiar mi canción por esta vez, correr ese riesgo, qué más me daaa_

 _Si en este mundo existe tanta poesíaaaa, pero se olvidaaan, que lo que importaaa-es el amoooor_

 _¿Por qué tendrá-que ser así?, si amor perfecto no es amor_

 _No basta una fotografía-en nuestra habitación_

 _¿Por qué tendrá-que ser así mi amor?, si no hace falta más que 2_

 _Para el amor solo preciso-decir un "te quiero" a diario, cuando te aaaamooo_

 _Y déjame decir-que puedo entregarme toda a ti, sin tanto escenario_

 _Los 2 frente al soool_

 _Para este amor no necesiito poesíaaa, pobre ironíaaa, si lo que importa, es el "tú y yoooo"_

 _Quiero, de una vez, cambiar mi canción por esta vez, correr ese riesgo, qué más me daaa_

 _Si en este mundo existe tanta poesíaaaa, pero se olvidaaan, que lo que importa-es el amoooor_

 _Quiero, de una vez, cambiar mi canción por esta vez, correr ese riesgo, qué más me daaa_

 _Si en este mundo existe tanta poesíaaaa, pero se olvidaaan, que lo que importaaa-es el amoooor_

Terminó de cantar al mismo tiempo que la música terminó y fue aplaudida y ovacionada con euforia, alegría y entusiasmo otra vez, y mientras todos los otros participantes estaban en asientos dispuestos para ellos en el escenario detrás del telón y viendo a Apple Bloom cantando, todos estaban enteramente contentos y eso era por las canciones de ella, las suyas los ponían contentos como a todo el mundo, y así entonces, los jueces le dieron otros "10" de calificación y ella reverenció como lo hizo cada vez que le aplaudían al terminar de cantar. La directora también tenía su propio asiento ubicado unos metros a la derecha del centro del escenario, donde los participantes deben pararse, y ahora, se paró de ahí y se dirigió a Apple Bloom.


	4. Chapter 4

—Nunca jamás hubiera pensado que existiera alguien que diera a un **duelo de canciones** un comienzo como el que tú le diste, Apple Bloom, fue el comienzo más extraordinariamente feliz que nunca presencié. Felicidades por tu presentación, de cierto te digo que veo en ti el talento de ser una cantante extraordinariamente popular y cuyo género musical más fuertemente destacado, es el romántico.— le dijo la directora con verdad y alegría, una voz tranquila y feliz y una cara que siempre fue solamente sonriente, mostrando que sus canciones le gustaron por completo y mostrando que se siente totalmente más contenta de lo que hubiera pensado.

—Gracias, señorita directora, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que alguien fuese a decirme algo como que poseo talento para el canto y para ser una cantante popular. De cierto le digo, que al 100% creo en su palabra con mi mente, con mi espíritu y mi corazón, y que si usted así lo dice, entonces sé que es así de totalmente cierto y a eso dedicaré mi vida desde ahora en adelante, cantaría en todo **duelo de canciones** que a usted se le ocurre planificar para cualquier ocasión y me dedicaré al canto de forma permanente una vez que me gradúe de secundaria, usted con sus palabras me ha implantado la idea de ser cantante, por decirle lo que me dijo, me hizo descubrir cuál es mi talento de vida, es una ayuda involuntaria por la que siempre le guardaré agradecimiento desde ahora y para siempre.— le dijo todo con toda sinceridad, alegría, regocijo y gusto, siempre sonriendo y con bastantes más ganas de las que tuvo durante todo el día.

—De nada, pequeña, no necesitas que te desee suerte para que te formes esa vida, porque es un talento que te acompañará siempre con toda fuerza, impulso, voluntad, deseo y sin descanso, pero igualmente, te la deseo. Sé que lograrás todo lo que quieras, lo sé más que sentirme segura, el canto estará contigo siempre.— le dijo la directora, llenándola de muchísima más fuerza, impulso, voluntad y deseo.

—Gracias, sus palabras me llenan de muchísimas más ganas aún, me impulsan demasiado más a perseguir ese deseo y me hacen sentir que sé que lo alcanzaré tan pronto empiece a buscarlo.

La conversación entre ambas agradó de tal gran manera al público, que todos se pararon de sus lugares en el acto y aplaudieron y ovacionaron con toda fuerza, entusiasmo, alegría, gozo, regocijo y espíritu, incluso el dj, los jueces y todos los otros participantes, y en el caso de los participantes, todos ellos dejaron sus micrófonos en sus asientos y pasaron al escenario, aplaudiendo y sonriendo, la directora los miró por un segundo y esa sola mirada instantánea le hizo a Apple Bloom darse cuenta de que miró a alguien, así que se dio media vuelta y vio a todos los concursantes aplaudiéndole con el mismo estado de ánimo, las mismas sonrisas enormes y luminosas y las mismas ganas que todo el mundo. Ella solo recibía los aplausos sin hacer nada más que mirar a los concursantes, al público, los jueces, el dj y la directora, siempre con todo el mundo manteniendo sus sonrisas sobre ella. Finalmente, pasó un minuto hasta que los aplausos fueron parando lentamente y la directora retomó la palabra y miró al público cuando los aplausos pasaron.

—La siguiente presentación vendrá de la mano de Diamond Tiara.

Todo el mundo aplaudió nuevamente, Apple Bloom se quitó de ahí para sentarse junto a los demás y darle el lugar a Diamond, quien estaba vestida simplemente con la misma ropa que en la primera película, se paró ahí y le hizo reverencia al público.

—Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias, gracias gracias, muchas gracias, gracias.— con alegría y una sonrisa luminosa le agradeció a todo el mundo hablando por su micrófono, con alegría y con más tranquilidad que entusiasmo.

La gente aplaudió por un poco más y se calló, la directora fue a su lugar y los otros concursantes a los suyos.

—Mi primera canción se llama "Muy Enamorada de Ti".

Comenzó primero la música y Diamond comenzó la canción a los 13 segundos, al estilo de la canción "Hopelessly Devoted to You", de Olivia Newton-John en la película "Grease".

 _Si yo-te amo ya, no-sabes_

 _lo muy emocionada-que estooy_

 _Quiero verte ya, verte otra veez a tiii_

 _Y no-tenerte ya-me-hacee, pedirte que-ya ven-gaas_

 _Deesde que lo sé, debes saber queee estooy,, muy enamorada de tiii_

 _Y-yo-tengoo que dejar-todo lo-que ya tengo, para decir "muy enamorada de tiii"_

" _Muy enamorada de tiiiiii"_

" _Muy enamorada de tiiiiii"_

 _Deseo que-túu ya lo sepas_

 _Deseo que-me ameeees_

 _Como te amo, deseo que meee ames,, muy enamorada de tiii,,_

 _Y-yo-tengoo que dejar-todo lo-que ya tengo, para decir "muy enamorada de tiii"_

" _Muy enamorada de tiiiiii"_

" _Muy enamorada de tiiiiii"_

La música terminó casi al mismo tiempo que ella terminó de cantar, le dieron su merecida ovación y ella miró a la directora, al dj y a todos los demás concursantes, todos estaban aplaudiéndole también. La subdirectora le dio un "10", la inspectora le dio un "10" también y el inspector general le dio un "9", y entonces, ella esperó hasta que el público se silenció por completo.

—La próxima se llama "No Me Arrepiento de Este Amor".— le dijo a su público, sonriendo de alegría.

La otra música comenzó y ella empezó a cantar a los 20 segundos después de comenzar la música, al estilo de la canción "No Me Arrepiento de Este Amor" de la cantante argentina Miriam Alejandra Bianchi Scioli, conocida artísticamente como "Gilda".

 _No me arrepiento de este amor, aunque me cueste el corazón_

 _Amar es un milagro y yo te amé, como nunca jamás lo imaginé_

 _Tiendo a arrancarme de tu piel, de tu recuerdo y de tu ayer_

 _Yo siento que la vida se nos va y que el día de hoy, no volverá_

 _Después de cerrar la puerta, nuestra cama espera abierta, la locura apasionada del amooor_

 _Y entre un "te quiero" y "te quiero", vamos remontando al cielo y no puedo arrepentirme de este amooooor_

 _No me arrepiento de este amor, aunque me cueste el corazón_

 _Amar es un milagro y yo te amé, como nunca jamás lo imaginé_

 _Tiendo a arrancarme de tu piel, de tu recuerdo y de tu ayer_

 _Yo siento que la vida se nos va y que el día de hoy, no volverá..._

 _Después de cerrar la puerta, nuestra cama espera abierta, la locura apasionada del amooor_

 _Y entre un "te quiero" y "te quiero", vamos remontando al cielo y no puedo arrepentirme de este amooooor_

 _No me arrepiento de este amor, aunque me cueste el corazón_

 _Amar es un milagro y yo te amé, como nunca jamás lo imaginé_

 _Tiendo a arrancarme de tu piel, de tu recuerdo y de tu ayer_

 _Yo siento que la vida se nos va y que el día de hoy, no volverá..._

 _Después de cerrar la puerta, nuestra cama espera abierta, la locura apasionada del amooor_

 _Y entre un "Te quiero" y "Te quiero", vamos remontando al cielo y no puedo arrepentirme de este amooooor_

 _No me arrepiento de este amor, aunque me cueste el corazón_

 _Amar es un milagro y yo te amé, como nunca jamás lo imaginé_

 _Tieno a arrancarme de tu piel, de tu recuerdo y de tu ayer_

 _Yo siento que la vida se nos va y que el día de hoy, no volverá_

Ella reverenció ante los aplausos que le llovieron una vez que la música terminó otros 20 segundos más tarde, los 3 jueces le dieron un "10" y ella esperó hasta que los aplausos terminaron.

—La próxima se llama "Todo mi Corazón".— dijo ella.

La música comenzó y ella dejó avanzar los segundos hasta que empezó a cantar luego de 32 segundos, siendo una canción igual a la canción "Todo mi Corazón", de la cantante mexcana Yuridia Valenzuela Canseco, conocida artísticamente como "Yuri".

 _Dimee, quién erees, ¿cómo apareciste?_

 _Qué buena mi suerte, eres diferente a los demáas_

 _He estado esperáaandote en el sool_

 _Quizás no compreeendas cómo soy_

 _Pero tenlo por seguro, que no voy a fallaaaar, porque tengo el corazón que va a estallaaaaar_

 _Todo mi coorazón, todo mi coorazón es para ti, no me preguuntes más, yo soy así_

 _Todo mi coorazón, ya no hay más nada que deciiir_

 _Dimee si sientees cuánto te he querido, no puedo perderte, eres mi refugio hasta el final_

 _He estado soñaando con tu amor, sin ti ya no hay vida, no hay razón_

 _Pero tenlo por seguro, que no voy a fallaaaar, porque tengo el corazón donde tú estáaaaas_

 _Todo mi coorazón, todo mi coorazón es para ti, no me preguuntes más, yo soy así_

 _Todo mi coorazón, ya no hay más nada que deciiiii-iiiiir_

 _Pero tenlo por seguro, que no voy a fallaaaar, porque tengo el corazón donde tú estáaaaas_

 _Todo mi coorazón, todo mi coorazón es para ti, no me preguuntes más, yo soy así_

 _Todo mi coorazón, ya no hay más nada que deciiir_

 _Todo mi corazóoooon, ohhhhh, es para ti, no preguuntes más, yo soy así_

 _Todo mi corazón, ya no hay más nada que deciiiir_

 _Todo mi coorazóon, todo mi coorazóon es para ti_

Terminó de cantar al mismo tiempo que terminó la música, fue ovacionada y aplaudida eufórica y entusiastamente por varios segundos mientras los jueces le dieron la calificación de "10", hasta que terminaron los aplausos.

—Y la última que interpreto, se llama "Lo Mejor Que Me Ha Pasado".

La música comienza y ella empiezar a cantar luego de 21 segundos la canción "Lo Mejor Que Me Ha Pasado" de la cantante Myriam Hernández.

 _Es como un torbellino en la intimidad, tiene mal carácter al despertar y en las mañanas, todo lo pierde_

 _Nunca están las llaves en su lugar, en aquel desorden que, sin dudar, ha sido obra de algún duende_

 _Y si hay en su mirada una promesa de tempestad, debo ser cautelosa, ser invisible es lo ideal_

 _Porque si encuentra algún problema, es el trabajo o en la cena, siempre es culpa de algo que yo hice mal_

 _Él, lo mejor que me ha pasado, a pesar de los pesares, llenó mi vida enteraaaaa_

 _Él, aunque nadie lo comprenda, si él se me oscurece, hasta la primaveraaaa_

 _Él, lo mejor que me ha pasado, que convierte cada día en una aventuraaaa_

 _Él, es la mezcla más perfecta, que pueda imaginarse de fuego y de ternuraaa_

 _Tiene especial talento para gastar el dinero y él nunca da lugar a una amistad muy prolongada_

 _Si algo no le parece, lo dice y ya, si te gusta, bien, o si no, te vas, total él nunca pierde nada_

 _Y aunque ha demostrado tener los celos a flor de piel y no puede aceptar que yo me divierta si no está él_

 _declara con brutal franqueza, que no está en su naturaleza, el ser exageradamente fiel_

 _Él, lo mejor que me ha pasado, a pesar de los pesares, llenó mi vida enteraaaaa_

 _Él, aunque nadie lo comprenda, si él se me oscurece, hasta la Primaveraaaa_

 _Él, lo mejor que me ha pasado, que convierte cada día en una aventuraaaa_

 _Él, es la mezcla más perfecta, que pueda imaginarse de fuego y de ternuraaa_

 _Él, lo mejor que me ha pasado, a pesar de los pesares, llenó mi vida enteraaaaa_

 _Él, aunque nadie lo comprenda, si él se me oscurece, hasta la Primaveraaaa_

 _Él, lo mejor que me ha pasado, que convierte cada día en una aventuraaaa_

 _Él, es la mezcla más perfecta, que pueda imaginarse de fuego y de ternuraaa_

Todo el mundo aplaudió y los jueces le dieron otra vez la calificación de "10" puntos, quedando solo con un punto por debajo de Apple Bloom. La directora aplaudió durante unos momentos, pasó al frente y esperó hasta que los aplausos terminaron.

—Diamond, de cierto te digo que en ti veo que posees el talento que Apple Bloom posee, veo que serías una cantante extraordinariamente popular si te dedicaras al canto desde ahora y luego de graduarte, las tuyas fueron igualmente grandiosas como las de ella.— le dijo la directora, con la misma cara sonriente, la misma sinceridad, el mismo tono positivo de voz y el mismo estado animoso con que le dijo a Apple Bloom sobre su talento.

—Gracias, directora, comparto lo que Apple Bloom le dijo e igualmente como ella, perseguiré ese sueño hasta alcanzarlo y decido permanentemente cantar lo que sea en cualquier duelo que usted decida para cualquier momento del año.— dijo Diamond, con los mismos modos que su amiga y sintiéndose igualmente contenta, porque las palabras de la directora le levantan el espíritu como le sucedió a Apple Bloom.

El público aplaudió por esto también, con el mismo agrado y los mismos sentimientos positivos con que le aplaudió a Apple Bloom, los aplausos duraron menos que con Apple Bloom hasta que terminaron y la directora se dirigió al público.


	5. Chapter 5

—La siguiente, es Twilight Sparkle como solista.

Llovieron aplausos y ovaciones mientras Diamond se retiraba a sentarse y Twilight pasaba al frente y reverenciaba, estando vestida con el atuendo con que se vistió para la batalla de bandas de la película.

—Gracias, muchas gracias, grandioso público, gracias.— agradeció con alegría una vez que los aplausos terminaron.

La directora fue a su lugar.

—La mía se llama "Juntos".

Twilight comenzó a cantar un segundo antes que empezara la música, siendo, esta vez, una canción al estilo de la canción "Juntos", interpretada por la personaje Rita, de la graciosa caricatura "Animaniacs".

 _Mírame a los ojooooos-y dime qué veeees, pues esta noche de hoyyyy, de luces-no eeeees_

 _Escucha la cancióooon que te cantaréeeeee, no importa que caigamooooos, estareemos bieeeeeen_

 _Pues sooomos como loos enmascaraadoooos que viajan de incógnito en la nocheeeeeeeeee_

 _Siempre nos veremos aunque te vayaaas, y juntos estaremos hasta el fin_

 _No te dejes venceeer, tienes que lu-char, el juego debe seeer-ganar por amaaaar_

 _Ella se marcharáaaaa y el tren paartiráaaa, y así podrá-por siempre estar-con su papáaaaa_

 _Túuu-tal vez aúuun me creas locaaaaa_

 _El hecho es que sin ti, yooo no me iréeeeeeee_

 _Porque me heee acostumbrado a ti y a tu almaaaaaa_

 _Siempre estaremos juntoos-tú y yoooooo_

Fue aplaudida y ovacionada con una fuerza, alegría y entusiasmo inmensamente enormes, el inspector le dio un "9", la inspectora un "10" y la subdirectora un "9" también.

—A mi segunda, la llamé "Eres Todo en Mí".— dijo, con voz alegre también y sonriendo todo el tiempo.

El dj activó la música y Twilight comenzó a cantar a los 19 segundos, con una voz inicialmente suave una canción al estilo de la canción "Eres Todo en Mí", de la cantante Ana Gabriel.

 _Eres todo en mí, el sol que me ilumina y me hace taan feliz_

 _La fuerza que conduce-mi existiir, solo túuuu, mi amooor_

 _Si me abrazo a ti, yo siento que tu esencia se dispeeersa en mí_

 _No queda ni un espacio en mi sentiiir, eres túuuu, mi luuuuuuz_

 _¡Eres toodo en mí y llevo entre mis labios todo tuuuu sabooor!_

 _¡Cruuzarée, mi bien, océanos más profundos por sabeer de tii!_

 _¡Eres toodo en mí, por siempre y para siempre, desde quee te viii!_

 _Nunca más tendré-temor, pues con tu amor volví a sentiir y a renaceeer_

 _Volaré por ti a un mundo donde beba solo deee tu amor_

 _Dejando la distancia tras de míi, solos túuuu y yoooooooo_

 _¡Eres toodo en mí y llevo entre mis labios todo tuuuu sabooor!_

 _¡Cruuzarée, mi bien, océanos más profundos por sabeer de tiii!_

 _¡Eres toodo en mí, por siempre y para siempre, desde quee te viii!_

 _Nunca más tendré temor, pues con tu amor volví a sentiir y a renaceeer_

 _Bailareemos hoy-sobre una nube blanco-que en el cielo está_

 _Tus ojos como estrellas brillaráan, para míii, por míi_

 _Jamás se irá la magia de sentir tu aliento sobre mí_

 _Volcando mis sentidos para amaaar, solo por tu amor, mi amoooooooor_

 _Bailareemos hoy-sobre una nube blanca-que en el cielo está_

 _Tus ojos como estrellas brillaráan, para míii, por míi_

 _Jamás se irá la magia de sentir tu aliento sobre mí_

 _Volcando mis sentidos para amaaar, solo por tu amor, mi amoooooooor_

La música terminó al mismo tiempo que ella terminó de cantar y fue aplaudida y ovacionada con las mismas ganas, alegrías y demás con que se aplaudieron las presentaciones de las otras 2, la subdirectora le dio un "10" y los inspectores un "8".

—Y mi tercera y última se llama "Amor Completo".

Pasaron 33 segundos de música hasta que empezó a cantar la canción "Amor Completo" de la cantante chilena Mon Laferte.

 _No, no hay nada mejor, que probar un primer beso, y más de ti_

 _Veo-tantos colores-y todos mis sentidos-estallarán-de tanto amarte_

 _¿Cómo se puede sentir tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo y no morir?_

 _Tú puedes hacer un gran nido en mi universo, puedes hacer-lo que quieras conmigo_

 _Yo siento que tú me quieres-como yo te quiero_

 _Acuéstate a mi lado, esta noche te quiero viviiir_

 _Arrúllame, ahógame, aplástame, desármame, cómeme, bésame_

 _Amor inquieto, amor pintado, amor completo_

 _Oh, cada vez que yo-te veo y que te pienso, siento que florezco_

 _Pero el estar tan lejos, no es fácil que no estés aquí_

 _Y aún así, puedes hacer-lo que quieras de mí_

 _Yo siento que tú me quieres-como yo te quiero_

 _Acuéstate a mi lado, esta noche te quiero viviiir_

 _Arrúllame, ahógame, aplástame, desármame, cómeme, bésame_

 _Amor inquieto, amor pintado, amor completo_

 _Amor inquieto, amor completo_

La música siguió por 10 segundos más hasta que paró y fue aplaudida otra vez. Los aplausos pararon luego de varios momentos y la directora pasó al frente.

—Los siguientes son Flash Sentry con Twilight.— dijo la directora.

Flash se paró a la izquierda de ella y la directora fue a su lugar.

—La nuestra se llama "Soy tu Pareja".— dijo Flash, con el tono tranquilo y alegre con que todas cantaron.

La música comenzó y Twilight comenzó primero a los 20 segundos, cantando una canción al estilo de la canción "Amor Gitano" de los cantantes Alejandro Fernández y Beyoncé.

 _Ven y quédate conmigo, dame el corazóoon, vida mía, estoy muriendo lento en mi amooor— Twilight Sparkle_

 _Anda, dime lo que sientes, quítate el temoor y deja de esperar, escapa con mi amor_

 _Después de llevaré hasta donde quieras, sin temor y sin fronteras, hasta donde sale el sool— Flash Sentry_

 _Coooontigo soy capaz de lo que sea, no me importa lo que venga, porque ya sé a dónde voooy— Twilight Sparkle_

 _Soy tu pareja, tu enamorado, la única llave de tu destino, el que te cuida más que a su vida, soooy tu amoor— Flash Sentry_

 _Soy tu pareja, tu compañera, la que te sigue, la que te espera, voy a quererte aunque me quiten la libertaaaaaaad— Twilight Sparkle_

 _Y aunque nos cueste la vida— Flash Sentry_

— _Y aunque cueste lo que cueste— Twilight Sparkle_

— _Esta lucha la ha ganado-nuestro amoooooooooooor— Flash Sentry_

 _Esta lucha la ha ganado, nuestro amor_

 _Yo nací para tus ojos, para nadie más, siempre voy a estar en tu caminoooooooo— Twilight Sparkle_

 _Alma de mi alma, corazón de tempestad, dime por dónde ir_

 _Después de llevaré hasta donde quieras, sin temor y sin fronteras, hasta donde sale el sool— Flash Sentry_

 _Coooontiigo soy capaz de lo que sea, no me importa lo que venga, porque ya sé a dónde vooooooy— Twilight Sparkle_

 _Soy tu pareja, tu enamorado, la única llave de tu destino, el que te cuida más que a su vida, soooy tu amoor— Flash Sentry_

 _Soy tu pareja, tu compañera, la que te sigue, la que te espera, voy a quererte aunque me quiten-la libertaaaaaaad— Twilight Sparkle_

 _Y aunque nos cueste la vida— Flash Sentry_

 _Y aunque cueste lo que cueste— Twilight Sparkle_

 _Esta lucha la ha ganado-nuestro amoooooooooooor— Flash Sentry_

 _Y aunque nos cueste la vida— Twilight Sparkle_

 _Y aunque cueste lo que cueste— Flash Sentry_

 _Esta lucha la ha ganaaaaaado— Twilight Sparkle_

 _Nuestro amoooooooor— Flash y Twilight_

 _Nuestro amoooor— Twilight Sparkle_

 _Nuestro amoooor— Flash Sentry_

 _Nuestro amoooooooo—Flash y Twilight_

Terminaron de cantar al mismo tiempo y la música sonó por 6 segundos más hasta que terminó, entonces fueron aplaudidos y ovacionados con bastante fuerza y una alegría total, los inspectores les dieron un "9" y la subdirectora un "7". No hace falta decir que la directora les dijo lo mismo de que vio que serían cantantes extraordinariamente populares si se dedicaban al canto, algo que a ellos les hizo contestarle lo mismo, con los mismos modos y decidir en el acto lo mismo que Apple Bloom y Diamond.

—Las siguientes son Twilight Sparkle y su grupo de amigas.

Fueron aplaudidas y ovacionadas y pasaron al escenario, estando las amigas de Twilight vestidas con los atuendos que usaron en la batalla, Flash fue a sentarse para esperar su próximo turno y las 6 dieron reverencias, agradecieron juntas y Rarity tomó la palabra una vez que los aplausos terminaron.

—La primera se llama "Mírame, soy Pony Dee".— dijo Rarity, con el tono alegre, tranquilo y amistoso con que también hablaron los demás.

Encendió la música y ella dejó pasar 16 segundos hasta que empezó a cantar primero, al estilo de la canción "Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee" de la película "Grease".

 _Mírame, soy Pony Dee, la mejor vestida, sí_

 _No hay nada que quiera ocultar. No, no, soy Pony Dee_

 _¡Mira!, soy Pony Dee. No finjo ser nada más. Belleza interna y belleza externa— Rarity_

 _¡Pues yo-soy Pony Deeeeee!— todas_

 _Buena, sí— Rarity_

 _¡Sí!— amigas de Rarity_

 _Oh, sí— Rarity_

 _¡Sí!— amigas de Rarity_

 _De buena semilla— Rarity_

 _¡Sí!— amigas de Rarity_

 _Soy buena chica. Si no-soy ya yo, no soy-nadie más, ¿entonces ya no soy yo?._

 _Es por ti, mi buen amor, que soy la chica que soy yo_

 _Quiero ser más de lo que ya yo soy— Rarity_

 _¡Pues yo-soy Pony Dee!— todas_

 _¡Chicos, chicos!. ¡Es así!. ¡No me dejen, los quiero aquí!_

 _¡Denme amor, porque yo lo quierooo!. Hey, sí, tú, soy Pony Dee— Rarity_

Ellas terminaron y la música siguió por 13 segundos más hasta que terminó también, entonces fueron ovacionadas y aplaudidas con enorme fuerza, luego, el inspector les dio un "10", la inspectora les dio un "8" y la subdirectora les dio un "10".


	6. Chapter 6

—La otra se llama "Amigos por Siempre".— dijo Twilight.

Encendió la música y ella dejó pasar 7 segundos hasta que empezó a cantar primero, siendo una casi igual a la canción cantada por la personaje Frutillita en el episodio "La Visita de Frutillita" de la hermosa, adorable, tierna, pura, positiva, alegre y amistosa caricatura "Frutillita: Aventuras en Tutti Frutti".

 _Amigos por siempre, esto no terminará, y mientras estemos juntos, nada puede salir mal— Twilight Sparkle_

 _Pequeño pero valientes, nada miedo nos dará, al final siempre resulta— todas_

 _Así que, ahora, a bailar. Si te pierdes, está bien, tus amigos te guiarán al— Twilight Sparkle_

 _Hogar, dulce hogaaar— todas_

 _Lleno de recuerdos y de flores— Twilight Sparkle_

 _Hogar, dulce hogaaar— todas_

 _Verás que aquí siempre regresarás— Twilight Sparkle_

 _Tu-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu, tu-tu-tu-tu-tu. A veces cae la lluvia, a veces brilla el sol, no importa cómo esté el tiempo— todas_

 _Juntos nos irá mejor. Si te pierdes, está bien, tus amigos te guiarán al— Twilight Sparkle_

 _Hogar, dulce hogaaar—_

 _Lleno de recuerdos y de flores— Twilight Sparkle_

 _Hogar, dulce hogaaar— todas_

 _Verás que aquí siempre regresarás— Twilight Sparkle_

 _Terminaron de cantar al mismo tiempo que terminó la música y fueron ovacionadas y aplaudidas, recibiendo un "9" de parte del inspector, un "8" de la inspectora y otro nueve de parte de la subdirectora._

— _La otra y última se llama "My Little Pony".— dijo Twilight._

 _Twilight fue la primera en empezar a cantar al mismo tiempo que empezó la música._

 _My little pony, my little pony.— Twilight_

 _Ahh-ahh-ahhh, my little pony.— todas_

 _Me preguntaba qué era la amistad.— Twilight_

 _My little pony.— todas_

 _Hasta que su magia me quisieron dar.— Twilight._

 _Aventuras.— Rainbow Dash_

 _Diversión.— Pinkie Pie_

 _Es fuerte y fiel.— Rarity_

 _De gran corazón.— Applejack_

 _Ser amable.— Fluttershy_

 _Es la solución.— Twilight_

 _La magia lo hace aún mejor, porque son my little pony y por siempre habrá una gran amistaaaaad.— todas_

Todo el mundo les aplaudió, incluyendo a la directora, quien también tenía una cara que mostraba más emoción que antes. Recibieron un "10" de parte del inspector y un "9" de la inspectora y la subdirectora. Y entonces, la directora se les acercó y les dijo lo mismo del talento musical, hecho por el cual, le agradecieron y decidieron que a eso dedicarían sus vidas y que siempre participarían en cualquier duelo musical que se le ocurriera realizar durante el año, pero además de eso, Twilight tuvo una idea, por lo que reunió en círculo cerrado a sus amigas, hablaron entre ellas sin que nadie les escuchara y una vez que terminaron de hablarlo, ella se paró delante de la directora y, con el micrófono delante de su boca sonriente, le dijo que si ella estaba de acuerdo, luego de la graduación, todas vendrían a presentarse a cantar para cualquier actividad de la escuela como grupo e individualmente, algo que a la directora la puso más contenta y que le agradó por completo, así que, de inmediato dijo que estaba de acuerdo, por lo tanto, ellas se lo agradecieron y cada una le prometió que siempre vendrían habiendo ensayado canciones nuevas, la directora solo respondió "Está bien, alumnas, felicidades para todas y siempre las recibiré con todo agrado", y ellas le agradecieron y cuando habían acabado de escuchar la decisión que Twilight le dijo que tomaron, Apple Bloom, Diamond Tiara, Flash Sentry y las últimas participantes, Vinyl Scratch y Octavia Melody, vinieron juntos en el acto y Apple Bloom le dijo que no lo había pensado, pero que la decisión de ellas era una que ella decidía tomar también y que, entonces, siempre se presentaría en cada duelo musical y cualquier otra actividad para ofrecer incansablemente más y más canciones nuevas, cosa que la directora le aceptó con todo gusto y alegría, los otros tres dijeron uno por uno que también tomaban esa decisión y la directora les dijo lo mismo, fue una decisión que hizo que todo el público, incluyendo el dj y los jueces, les aplaudieran llenos de la misma incontenible alegría, gozo, regocijo y entusiasmo, pues todos se sentían igualmente contentos de que ellos tomaran tal decisión que, sinceramente, nadie esperaba ver de parte de ninguno. Así entonces, ya sin más que decir, procedieron a continuar con la fiesta y el público se silenció.

—La siguiente es Pinkie Pie.— dijo la directora, con alegría y entusiasmo por sentirse todavía con esas bellas emociones que le produjeron todos de igual manera y que todavía no se le disminuían por nada, igual que a todo el público, al dj y a los jueces.

Pinkie pasó al frente, recibiendo los aplausos y ovaciones, llevando una sonrisa luminosa que reflejaba en ella toda la alegría, emoción y el positivismo que sentía.

—En mi caso, solamente ensayé una canción y la llamé "Pony Pokey".

La música comenzó y ella empezó a cantar al mismo tiempo.

 _Tu pata izquierda aquí, y luego para atrás, tu pata izquierda aquí y la mueves sin parar_

 _Solo haz el pony pokey y a todos conocerás, eso aprenderás_

 _Y la derecha aquí y luego para atrás, y la derecha aquí, también le vas a ayudar_

 _Solo haz el pony pokey, ya nada será igual, eso aprenderás_

 _La izquierda jalarás y luego patearás, la izquierda una vez más, sé valiente sin dudar_

 _Solo haz el pony pokey y otra cara tú pondrás, de esto te voy a cantar_

 _Tu cabeza así y luego hacia allá, tu cabeza así y la mueves sin parar_

 _Solo haz el pony pokey aunque no te guste más, ahora te puedes marchar_

 _Te avientas desde ahí, te avientas desde acá, te avientas desde ahí, ten cuidado o caerás_

 _Solo haz el pony pokey y un grito les darás, de eso yo les voy a hablar_

 _Solo haz el pony pokey, solo haz el pony pokey, solo haz el pony pokey y de eso se va a tratar_

 _¡Sí!_

Fue lo último que dijo Pinkie y lo único que dijo sin cantar al terminar, entonces fue ovacionada y aplaudida con alegría por todo el mundo; la gente, de forma igualitaria, estaba que se desbordaba de pura alegría y con esa alegría siendo la única emoción que llenaba sus almas, de manera que todo el mundo sonreía luminosamente con toda igualitaria alegría. Los 3 jueces le dieron solamente la calificación de "8" puntos, entonces volvió a su asiento 3 segundos antes que los aplausos terminaran y la directora pasó al frente.


	7. Chapter 7

—El próximo es Flash Sentry.

Todo el público le aplaudió al mismo tiempo que él pasó al frente, estando simplemente vestido como en la primera película, esperó hasta que los aplausos terminaron y empezó a hablar.

—La primera que les ofrezco, se llama "Bella".

La música comenzó y él comenzó a los 13 segundos, cantando al estilo de la canción "Bella" del cantante venezolano Victor Escalona.

 _Estoy enamorado del perfil de tus palabras_

 _Me tienes atrapado con los labios de tu alma_

 _Esos labios que me besan justo donde la razón-se quedó ciega de amor_

 _Estoy enamorado de tus sueños y los míos_

 _Me tienes atrapado con los brazos del cariño_

 _El cariño en cada página del álbum donde yo-siempre he sido ganador_

 _Porque eres bella, más allá del sol y las tinieblas_

 _Más allá del viento y las mareas, pero al lado de mi corazóooon_

 _Porque eres bella, más allá del cuerpo y las medidas_

 _Más allá de lo que, a simple vista, es una gota de un océanoooooooooo..._

 _Estoy enamorado del color de tus verdades_

 _Me tienes atrapado con los cascos del detalle_

 _El detalle de entregarme tanto amor que me salvó-sin pedirme condición_

 _Y no tengo que abrir los ojos para repetir_

 _Que eres bella, más allá del sol y las tinieblas_

 _Más allá del viento y las mareas, pero al lado de mi corazóooon_

 _Porque eres bella, más allá del cuerpo y las medidas_

 _Más allá de lo que, a simple vista, es una gota de un océanoooooooooo_

Terminó, la música termina otros 13 segundos después y es fuertemente ovacionado y aplaudido con inmensa alegría eufórica, mientras espera pacientemente hasta que los aplausos terminaran, y mientras continuaban, vio al inspector general darle un "10", a la inspectora dándole un "8" y a la subdirectora darle un "8" también, y finalmente, se terminaron los aplausos.

—La que viene ahora, se llama "¿Cómo Pedirte Más?".— dijo él, lleno de alegría y amor, hablando con voz irreversiblemente feliz y sonriendo luminosamente.

La música comenzó y él empezó a cantar después de 13 segundos, al estilo de la canción "¿Cómo Pedirte Más?" del cantante Victor Escalona.

 _Me regalaste el cielo-cuando besé tus labios_

 _Aquella infinidad de no pedir nada a cambiooo_

 _Me regalaste el sol-en el calor de tus brazos_

 _Que fueron liberando lo que estaba abandonado_

 _Me regalaste el aire-cuando me enamorastee_

 _Y cuando te suspiro, te respiro en todas parteees_

 _Me regalaste vida-cuando inmortalizaste-mi cara en un latido que repite que te ameeee_

 _¿Cómo pedirte más?, si has dado todoooo_

 _¿Cómo pedirte, si me llenas-sorbo a sorbooo?_

 _Y solo me has quitado, o más bien, nos decidimos-a botar soledades-que habitaban sin permisooo..._

 _Me regalaste luuz cuando miré tus ojos_

 _Perdidos en su gracia, aliados de mi antojooo_

 _Me regalaste calma para entender que somos la llama de lo eterno que ha quemado mis trasnochooos_

 _¿Cómo pedirte más?, si has dado todoooo_

 _¿Cómo pedirte, si me llenas-sorbo a sorbooo?_

 _Y solo me has quitado, o más bien, nos decidimos-a botar soledades-que habitaban sin permisooo_

 _Mmmmm_

La música siguió hasta que terminó luego de 19 segundos, le llegaron los aplausos eufóricos llenos de ovaciones y él vio al inspector darle un "8", a la inspectora darle un "8" también y a la subdirectora darle un "9".

—La que sigue, se llama "Entre Tú y Yo".— dijo él con su irreversible alegría y emocional siendo la única emoción que lo tiene totalmente dominado de la piel a los huesos y del alma al cuerpo.

El dj comenzó la música y él comenzó a cantar después de 14 segundos, dando como tema una canción amorosa al estilo de la canción "Entre Tú y Yo" del cantante Victor Escalona.

 _Entre tú y yo-hay algo más-que la ilusión de un paraíso azul_

 _Beso con beso, fuego con fuego, a mis deseos los enciendes tú_

 _Niña y mujer, lluvia de sol, solo por ti cambié mi soledad_

 _Mis pensamientos juegan contigo, te has convertido en mi necesidad_

 _Solo tú, nadie más-tiene la llave de mi corazón_

 _Nunca te vayas, nunca me dejes, todos mis sueños bailan con tu amor_

 _Vivirás-siempre en mí, desde la tarde cuando te encontré_

 _Cada minuto, mientras exista, por siempre te aaamaaréeee_

 _Cada lugar, cada canción, hasta el silencio solo habla de ti_

 _Sobre mi almohada, digo tu nombre, como un tatuaje estás grabada en mí_

 _Solo tú, nadie más-tiene la llave de mi corazón_

 _Nunca te vayas, nunca me dejes, todos mis sueños bailan con tu amor_

 _Vivirás-siempre en mí, desde la tarde cuando te encontré_

 _Cada minuto, mientras exista, por siempre te aaamaaréeee_

 _Dondequiera que vaya, tu recuerdo va conmiigo_

 _Cada instante que pasa, necesito más de ti_

 _Solo tú, nadie más-tiene la llave de mi corazón_

 _Nunca te vayas, nunca me dejes, todos mis sueños bailan con tu amor_

 _Vivirás-siempre en mí, desde la tarde cuando te encontré_

 _Cada minuto, mientras exista, por siempre te aaamaaréeee_

 _Por siempre te aaaaaaaamaaaréeeeeeeee_

La música duró hasta terminar 8 segundos después que terminó de cantar y todo el público aplaudió con ovación y euforia elevada en gran manera. Flash recibió sus merecidos aplausos y los 3 le dieron un "9" como única calificación.

—Y la última se llama "Déjate Llevar".— dijo él, con su voz siendo feliz y tranquila y con su sonrisa siendo imborrable.

La música comienza y él comienza su canción a los 9 segundos, cantando al estilo de la canción "Déjate Llevar" del cantante Victor Escalona.

 _Una mañana sin ti es un tormento, me falta el aire si tú no estás_

 _Siento que todo lo pierdo, si te vas_

 _Cuando regresas, revive mi cuerpo, mi alma en pena deja de llorar_

 _Siento que todo lo tengo, cuando estás_

 _Tooma-mi mano fuerte, bésame eternamente_

 _Ríe y déjate llevar_

 _Déjate llevar sin miedos-y sin mirar hacia atrás_

 _Nuestro amor es tan grande-como el maaaaaaar_

 _Toda mi vida, yo te la entrego, contigo quiero volar_

 _Mira mis ojos y déjate llevaaaaaar_

 _Tooma-mi mano fuerte, bésame eternamente_

 _Ríe y déjate llevar_

 _Siente-mi amor sincero, todo-en un "te quiero"_

 _Canta-y déjate llevar_

 _Déjate llevar sin miedos-y sin mirar hacia atrás_

 _Nuestro amor es tan grande-como el maaaaaaar_

 _Toma mi vida, yo te la entrego, contigo quiero volar_

 _Mira mis ojos y déjate llevaaaaaar_

 _Déjate llevar, déjate llevar, déjate llevar, déjate llevar_

 _Mira mis ojos y déjate llevaaaaaar_

 _Déjate llevaaar_

La música terminó 5 segundos después que él terminó de cantar, y ahora que todo el público le aplaude, el inspector le dio un "9", la inspectora también y la subdirectora un "8". Una vez que los aplausos terminaron, la directora le dijo lo del talento que vio que posee y que su género más fuertemente destacado es el romántico, él le agradeció, todo el público aplaudió, él fue a sentarse y la directora habló una vez más cuando los aplausos terminaron.


	8. Chapter 8

—El último dúo musical de hoy, es el de Vinyl Scratch y Octavia Melody.

Volvieron los aplausos al escenario mientras ambas pasaban al frente, yendo vestidas como en la película.

—Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias, muchas gracias, gracias.— decían las dos mientras sonreían.

—Por nuestra parte, solo interpretaremos una, que fue pensada y escrita por mí y que llamé "Música".— dijo Vinyl, con la voz alegre y tranquila con que siempre hablaría mientras no cantara.

Comenzó la música y Vinyl comenzó primera a cantar al estilo de la canción "Telephone" que Lady Gaga cantó en dúo con la otra cantante, Beyoncé.

 _Hola, hola, nena, ¿por qué estás llamándome?_

 _Acordamos que no me llamarías más-más_

 _¿Po-po-pooor qué no entiendes que ya dije "no"?_

 _No me quites la canción que yo escribí, que yo escribí, que yo escribí_

 _Quitámela y verás lo que es bueno para ti_

 _Yo solo dije que no y tú te opusiste_

 _Y ya no te arrepientas, porque es demasiado tarde_

 _Te advertí que cantaría bajo una tormenta_

 _En el abismo más lejano del mundo_

 _¡"No", "no" es "no", si yo digo "no", entonces, es "no"!_

 _¡Si tú no quieres, es tu pro-ble-ma!_

 _¡"No", "no" es "no", si yo digo "no", entonces, es "no"!_

 _¡Si tú no quieres, es tu pro-ble-ma!_

 _E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-es mi música_

 _E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-es_

 _Así-es, e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-es mi música_

 _E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-es_

 _Y yo-yo quiero que tú entiendas que esta es mi música_

 _No te quiero ver quitándomela, porque sabes que esta es mi música_

 _Yo-yo quiero que tú entiendas que esta es mi música_

 _No te quiero ver quitándomela, porque sabes que esta es mi música—Vinyl_

 _Bu-bu-bueno, no tengo más opción que hacerlo por la fuerza_

 _Si la quieres tener, mejor olvídalo ya_

 _Así es que dámela y todo esto terminará_

 _¿O es que quieres luchar?, yo no quiero eso— Octavia_

 _Tonta es tu obstinación, porque no sirve_

 _No servirá que tú intentes sobornaaarme— Vinyl_

 _Son tantas las cosas que ya tengo pensadas_

 _Estuve pensando durante muchas veces_

 _Muchas veces, muchas veces_

 _Tantas que me duele toda la cabeza— Octavia_

 _¡"No", "no" es "no", si yo digo "no, entonces, es "no"!_

 _¡Si tú no quieres, es tu pro-ble-ma!_

 _¡"No", "no" es "no", si yo digo "no", entonces, es "no"!_

 _¡Si tú no quieres, es tu pro-ble-ma!— Vinyl_

 _¡"No", "no" es "no", si yo digo "no", entonces, es "no"_

 _¡Si tú no quieres, es tu pro-ble-ma!_

 _¡"No", "no" es "no", si yo digo "no", entonces, es "no"!_

 _¡Si tú no quieres- es tu pro-ble-ma!_

 _E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-es mi música_

 _E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-es_

 _Así-es, e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-es mi música_

 _E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-es_

 _Y yo-yo quiero que tú entiendas que esta es mi música_

 _No te quiero ver quitándomela, porque sabes que esta es mi música_

 _Yo-yo quiero que tú entiendas que esta es mi música_

 _No te quiero ver quitándomela, porque sabes que esta es mi música_

 _Mi música, mi-mi-mi música_

 _No te quiero ver quitándomela, porque sabes que esta es mi música_

 _Mi música, mi-mi-mi música_

 _No te quiero ver quitándomela, porque sabes que esta es mi música— ambas_

La música termina 7 segundos después que la canción, fueron ovacionadas y el inspector les dio un "10", la inspectora un "9" y la subdirectora un "7".

—La última participante de hoy, es Vinyl Scratch.— dijo la directora, con entusiasmo y alegría.

Octavia fue a sentarse, Vinyl agradeció los aplausos y esperó hasta que se silenciaron.

—Mi primera canción se llama "A Bailar".— dijo, con la misma voz y cara contentas.

El dj le encendió la primera música y comenzó a cantar de inmediato, al estilo de la canción "Let's Dance" de la cantante Miley Cyrus.

 _Todos bailaremos, bailaremos juntos_

 _Y nos divertiremos, hoy más que nunca_

 _Como la-primera vez, será algo sin igual_

 _Bailen... quiero bailar, lo quiero yo, ahora ya_

 _Con todos quiero bailar_

 _A bailar, todos bailen, de inmediato, bailen ya_

 _A bailar, ahora mismo, ahora mismo, todos juntos_

 _A bailar, muevan el cuerpo, inicien la fiesta_

 _Vengan y bailen, porque el ritmo domina y es tan poderoso, que no pueden luchar_

 _Escuchen la música,, escúchenla,, quiero observar,, a todos bailar_

 _A bailar, todos bailen, de inmediato, bailen ya_

 _A bailar, ahora mismo, ahora mismo, todos juntos_

 _A bailar, muevan el cuerpo, inicien la fiesta_

 _Vengan y bailen, porque el ritmo domina y es tan poderoso, que no pueden luchar..._

 _Cuando bailo, todos bailan y están listos para seguir_

 _Vengan ya, vengan de prisa, porque la fiesta no espera_

 _Sientan-el ritmo, pisen la pista de baile_

 _A bailar, todos bailen, de inmediato, bailen ya_

 _A bailar, ahora mismo, ahora mismo, todos juntos_

 _A bailar,, inicien la fiesta,,_

 _A bailar, todos bailen, de inmediato, bailen ya_

 _A bailar, ahora mismo, ahora mismo, todos juntos_

 _A bailar, muevan el cuerpo, inicien la fiesta_

 _Vengan ahora y bailen ya, porque el ritmo no para hasta que todo termina_

Terminó al mismo tiempo que la música y el público aplaudió y ovacionó, el inspector le dio un "9", la inspectora un "10" y la subdirectora un "8".

—Esta próxima se llama "Voces Así".

Comenzó otra música y ella empezó la canción 37 segundos después, al estilo de la canción "Ojos Así" de la cantante Shakira.

 _Ceeelebra conmigoo, quédate aquíi a acompañarme_

 _Quieeero que espereees hasta que empieceee la diversióon_

 _Porque no veooo mejor momento,, que justo ahora para invitarte a cantar_

 _Canta conmigo y entrégate al ritmo, es de lo que puedes vivir_

 _He recorrido ya el mundo entero y una cosa te vengo a decir_

 _Desde el inicio hasta el final, busqué más voces en todas partes y no encontré voces así como la que tienes tú,,,_

 _Desde el inicio hasta el final, busqué más voces en todas partes y no encontré voces así como la que tienes túuuuu_

 _Aaayer vi pasaaar una yegua debajo de puente de hielo_

 _Uuun río de luuuuz y un burro delgado hasta los huesos_

 _Y no veooo mejor momento,, que justo ahora para invitarte a cantar_

 _Canta conmigo y entrégate al ritmo, es de lo que puedes vivir_

 _He recorrido ya el mundo entero y una cosa te vengo a decir_

 _Desde el inicio hasta el final, busqué más voces en todas partes y no encontré voces así como la que tienes tú,,,_

 _Desde el inicio hasta el final, busqué más voces en todas partes y no encontré voces así como la que tienes túuuuu..._

 _En un principio no hay nadie más, así que tengo que cantar sola, pero de pronto llegaste tú y ahora todo está mejor_

 _Busqué más voces en todas partes y no encontré voces así como la que tienes tú_

 _Canta conmigo y entrégate al ritmo, es de lo que puedes vivir_

 _He recorrido ya el mundo entero y una cosa te vengo a decir_

 _Desde el inicio hasta el final, busqué más voces en todas partes y no encontré voces así como la que tienes túuuuu_

La música terminó al mismo tiempo que la canción, fue ovacionada y aplaudida, el inspector le dio un "10", la inspectora un "8" y la subdirectora un "9".

—La siguiente se llama "Nunca me Dejes Aquí".

La música comenzó y Vinyl comenzó casi al mismo tiempo a cantar, al estilo de la canción "Marry The Night" de Lady Gaga.

 _Te necesito aquíii_

 _Por favor, quédate aquíii_

 _Te necesito aquí, porque eres importante para míii_

 _Te necesito aquíii_

 _No me abandones aquíii_

 _Si me vas a dejar, me sentiría muy mal y solaaa_

 _No me dejes aquíii_

 _No me dejes aquíii_

 _¡Nunca me dejes-dejes aquíi-aquíi!_

 _¡Porque eres lo que yo necesito!_

 _¡Nunca me dejes-dejes aquíi-aquíi!_

 _¡Porque sin ti, ya no puedo viviir!_

 _No-no-me dejes, no-no-me dejes, no-no-me dejes aquí_

 _No-no-me dejes, no-no-me dejes, no-no-me dejes aquí_

 _Si te vas a quedar, tú me harás muy feliz, porque sé que sin ti, yo no sigo siendo la mismaa_

 _Por favor quédate, es la pura verdad, es la pura verdad que solo tú, más que nadie, conocees_

 _Te necesito aquíii_

 _Te necesito aquíii_

 _¡Nunca me dejes-dejes aquíi-aquíi!_

 _¡Porque eres lo que yo necesito!_

 _¡Nunca me dejes-dejes aquíi-aquíi!_

 _¡Porque sin ti, ya no puedo viviir!_

 _No-no-me dejes, no-no-me dejes, no-no-me dejes aquí_

 _No-no-me dejes, no-no-me dejes, no-no-me dejes aquí_

 _Nada es mejor-si no estás tú_

 _Tu sola presencia me hace vibrar mucho más_

 _Me haces vibrar-con tu presencia, soy una chica que solo sabe vibrar_

 _Quiero tenerte a mi lado por siempre_

 _Soy capaz de dar lo que fuera porque tú siempre estuvieras aquíi_

 _No digo que noooooooo, yo no digo que noooooooo_

 _¡Nunca me dejes-dejes aquíi-aquíi!_

 _¡Porque eres lo que yo necesito!_

 _¡Nunca me dejes-dejes aquíi-aquíi!_

 _¡Porque sin ti, ya no puedo viviir!_

 _No-no-me dejes, no-no-me dejes, no-no-me dejes aquí_

 _No-no-me dejes, no-no-me dejes, no-no-me dejes aquí_

 _No-no-me dejes, no-no-me dejes, no-no-me dejes aquí_

 _¡Nunca me dejes-dejes!, ¡no me dejes!_

 _¡Nunca me dejes-dejes!, ¡no me dejes!_

 _No-no-¡nooo!-no-¡nooo!-no-¡nooo!-no-me dejes_

 _¡Nooo!-no-¡nooo!-¡nooo!-no-me dejes_

 _¡Nooo!-no-¡nooo!-no-¡nooo!-no-¡nooo!-no-¡nooo!-no-¡nooo!-no-¡nooo!-no-¡nooo!-no-¡nooo!_

Fue aplaudida y ovacionada fuertemente, el inspector le dio un "10", la inspectora le dio un "7" y la subdirectora le dio otro "10".

—Y la última, se llama "Fiesta de Fuego".

Empieza otra música y ella comienza a cantar a los 12 segundos, al estilo de la canción "Burning in the Third Degree" de la cantante Tané McClure, también conocida por los nombres de "Tane" y "Tahnee Cain", quien interpretó esa canción para la película inicial de la saga "Terminator".

 _Sin control, es la fiesta más salvaje que yo he creado_

 _Así, será una fiesta que va a durar por toda la vida_

 _Dame ya lo que necesito para empezaaar_

 _Iníciame la, iníciame la, iníciame la_

 _Fiesta deee fuegooo_

 _Iníciame la, iníciame la, iníciame la_

 _Fiesta deee fuegooo,,_

 _Y sí, si una fiesta quieren, yo soy la máas experta_

 _Así, será la fiesta más salvaje que haya existido_

 _Dame ya lo que necesito para empezaaar_

 _Iníciame la, iníciame la, iníciame la_

 _Fiesta deee fuegooo_

 _Iníciame la, iníciame la, iníciame la_

 _Fiesta deee fuegooo,,_

 _Soy quien te necesita, necesito tus palabras_

 _Víctima de tu pasión_

 _Esa sí soy yoooooo_

 _Iníciame la, iníciame la, iníciame la_

 _Fiesta deee fuegooo_

 _Iníciame la, iníciame la, iníciame la_

 _Fiesta deee fuegooo_

Terminó de cantar, la música terminó 40 segundos más tarde, fue aplaudida y ovacionada y el inspector le dio un "10", la inspectora un "9" y la subdirectora un "8", entonces, ahora, la directora bajó del escenario y esperó a que alguno de los 3 le entregara el total de las puntuaciones, los 3 escribieron en hojas de papel individuales las puntuaciones que cada uno tuvo respectivamente, hicieron mentalmente la suma y los inspectores le dieron las suyas a la subdirectora, quien, entonces, escribió en otra hoja los nombres de todos, escribiendo "Banda de Twilight" y "Dúo de Flash y Twilight" por haber cantado como banda y dúo, entonces, leyó los puntajes totales de todos, los escribió debajo de los nombres y le entregó la hoja a la directora, la recibió y subió nuevamente al escenario, llamó a todos con un ademán de mano y se acercaron en el acto, entonces, ella miró al público nuevamente.


	9. Chapter 9

—Y entonces, este ha sido el final de este duelo y los jueces ya dieron el total de puntuaciones que determinarán en qué lugares quedó cada quién, incluyendo a la banda y el dúo que Twilight formó con su grupo y Flash Sentry.

Todo el mundo se preparó para oír sus lugares y puntajes, los diez amigos se pararon uno al lado del otro y la directora permaneció a su lado, todos prestaban su atención para oír todo de parte de la directora en lugar de calcular por sí mismos, y en el caso de Flash y Vinyl, porque cantaron la misma cantidad de canciones que Apple Bloom y Diamond Tiara y por obtener puntuaciones cercanas a las de ellas, ahora dependía del puntaje entero de cada uno para ver quién de ellos se quedaría con el tercer y el cuarto lugar, pero ganara quien ganara el tercer lugar, ellos simplemente, se sentirían satisfechos y contentos con los resultados, todos se sentirían así de bien con los resultados que obtuvieran, no importaba quién terminara ganando, pues de forma igualitaria para todos, la amistad era lo que en realidad preferían recibir como único premio y era el verdadero mejor premio que podían haber recibido, pues ya todos tenían consigo la amistad de todos desde su primer encuentro y no podrían jamás pedir otro premio mejor que su amistad, era la verdadera amistad y no un premio material o un primer lugar lo que les daba la verdadera felicidad. Ahora, la directora empezó a leer los nombres y se guiaba por los puntajes para ver a quiénes correspondía cada lugar.

—Primero, los puntajes por las canciones interpretadas por más de un estudiante. 25 puntos y tercer lugar para el dúo de Flash Sentry con Twilight Sparkle.— dijo, leyendo el puntaje de ellos con la típica voz entusiasta con que los animadores hablan cada vez que dicen los nombres de los participantes.

El público aplaudió y ovacionó, las otras chicas también les aplaudían a sus dos amigos y solo Flash y Twilight no aplaudían por ser ellos los nombrados en este momento. Los aplausos y ovaciones terminaron poco después y la directora continuó.

—26 puntos y segundo lugar para el dúo de Vinyl Scratch y Octavia Melody.— dijo, leyendo el puntaje de ellas.

Todo el mundo aplaudió nuevamente, ellas recibían los aplausos y ovaciones sin hacer nada más y la directora volvió a hablar ahora que hubo silencio.

—Ahora, los puntajes que determinarán a quien, oficialmente, ganó.

Así entonces, la directora fue diciendo en qué lugares quedaron todos y con cuántos puntos. Pinkie Pie quedó en sexto lugar y con 24 puntos, fue aplaudida y ovacionada por todo el mundo, hasta los otros 9 que sonreían luminosamente y le aplaudieron también, ella dio un paso adelante, reverenció al público y volvió a la fila. En quinto lugar quedó Twilight con 54 puntos, fue aplaudida y ovacionada, dio un paso adelante para reverenciar y volvió a la fila. Luego, el cuarto lugar fue de Flash, con 104 puntos, dio un paso adelante para agradecer con una reverencia y volvió a la fila.

—En el tercer lugar y con 108 puntos, Vinyl Scratch.

Le aplaudieron y ovacionaron y ella agradeció reverenciando.

—En segundo lugar y con 119 puntos, Diamond Tiara.

Sucedió lo mismo de ser aplaudida y ovacionada, agradeció, y finalmente, se dijo el nombre de la que ya era evidente que fue la ganadora.

—Y en primer lugar y con 120 puntos, la estudiante que más feliz hizo que fuese el duelo y que, de principio a fin, fue la única más destacada de todos juntos, Apple Bloom.

Entonces fue ovacionada y aplaudida por todo el mundo con entusiasmo y alegría, ella levantó los brazos en el aire dando ese paso adelante y reverenció cuatro veces. Y entonces, así se dio el final del primer **duelo de canciones** realizado en la escuela.

En el primer descanso del siguiente Martes...

—Apple Bloom, ven a mi oficina ahora mismo.— se escuchó la voz tranquila y feliz de la directora por los parlantes colocados en todos los pasillos.

Apple Bloom fue en el acto, caminando con tranquilidad mientras sonreía, llegó a la puerta, golpeó cuatro veces, la directora dijo "Adelante" y entró.

—Buenos días, señorita directora.— le saludó la pequeña alumna, con el mismo tono feliz y tranquilo que ella, por ser ese el estado emocional con que ambas se sentían ahora.

—Buenos días, linda, siéntate por favor.— le saludó y dijo la directora, con el mismo tono enteramente gentil y cariñoso con que en todos sus pocos 5 años de dirección le ha hablado a toda persona que haya conocido en la escuela.

La pequeña alumna se sentó en el asiento de la derecha.

—Apple Bloom, quería decirte que durante el segundo descanso de la mañana de ayer, Silver Spoon vino aquí diciéndome que fue enviada por todos los chicos y chicas de todos los grados, me dijo que la enviaron para decirme que haberle dado al duelo ese inicio tan indescriptiblemente hermoso y feliz que le diste, sin quererlo, produjiste una motivación que, en el acto, se implantó en sus mentes y corazones con la misma fuerza, deseo y motivación, hiciste que muchos más estudiantes de todos los grados se sintieran entera y poderosamente motivados y decididos a ser cantantes una vez que se graduaran y a presentar más canciones nuevas en todo **duelo de canciones** que se me ocurriera realizar, incluso, dijeron que ya mismo comenzarían a pensar y escribir canciones nuevas que solamente serían románticas, felices y perfectas como todas las que todos interpretaron, sobre todo las tuyas, y aún más, ayer mismo dijo que le dijeron que tanta era su motivación, que tan solo en el Domingo, escribieron 22 canciones en todo el día, para todos fue entera e igualmente fácil, todos se sentían enorme y fuertemente motivados por ti y te lo agradecieron mucho, para todos ellos te volviste su ídolo, así que, eso significa que te volviste importante, famosa y popular, hasta todos los adultos de la escuela te admiran, los cocineros, el inspector Shining Armor y la inspector Cadance, mi hermana e incluso yo, ya no existe nadie que no te admire, y digo "nadie" porque, como lo acabo de decir, todo el mundo te admira ahora y de todos los que participaron contigo, tú te volviste su única favorita, tanto para los que fueron del público como para los que participaron contigo, por lo tanto, Diamond te admira e incluso te propia hermana, ella fue de los que mandaron a Silver a que me lo dijera, y también me dijo que, una vez que los estudiantes iban a dejar las bandejas luego de terminar su comida, les dijeron todo a ella, a Sweetie Belle, a Scootaloo y Diamond, pero que querían que yo te lo dijera, así que le pidieron a Silver que viniera a decírmelo, así fue entonces, que la enviaron y, por lo tanto, todo lo que te he dicho, es lo que ellos querían que supieras. Y también, quieren que te diga que todos decidieron que, al decidir ser cantantes y que cantarán en los siguientes duelos que se me ocurran, cada quien interpretará solo una canción por duelo, para no alargarlos tanto.

Apple Bloom había dejado de sonreír al escucharla decir "cantantes", oír y enterarse de algo así, fue algo para lo que no estaba preparada.

—Me siento muy anonadada, nunca hubiera pensado que, por mi causa, se pudiera producir algo así, nunca lo había visto ocurrir y nunca jamás hubiera pensado que pudiera suceder algo como eso, pues ni siquiera fue algo que hubiera querido producir.— dijo Apple Bloom, sintiéndose tal como dijo.

—Te entiendo, me sentí como tú y comparto lo que has dicho como si lo hubiera dicho yo.

—¿Sabe usted?, como ellos decidieron eso de interpretar solo una por duelo, yo prefiero estar igual, decido que siempre interpretaré una sola, porque siento que sería más justo para todos si también tuviesen de forma totalmente igualitaria mi misma oportunidad y posibilidad de ganar, me parece injusto que solo para mí sea más posible ganar por interpretar más de una cuando todos cantarán solo una, así que, prefiero resumir mi cantidad de canciones a una sola, para que todos tengan también la misma posibilidad de ganar como ganaría yo si siguiera cantando más de una vez en un mismo duelo, veo como injusto que solo para mí quede siendo de verdad posible ganar y que todos los demás se queden sin oportunidad por esa causa, sé que no necesariamente lo hicieron porque hayan querido ayudarme a ganar para algo como seguir sintiéndome contenta y motivada a seguir mi ya conocido destino y que, en realidad, fue solamente para que los duelos sean más cortos de lo que serían si participaran decenas de estudiantes y todos cantaran más de una vez en un solo duelo, pero aún así, sería totalmente desigual si nadie más tiene posibilidad de ganar, de mi corazón viene el deseo de igualdad y de preferir la felicidad de todos antes y mucho más que la mía, si los demás serán felices ganando también y no solamente porque gane yo y porque las más sean las más felices que jamás hayan escuchado, prefiero darles incondicionalmente esa felicidad, gloria y beneficio, porque en verdad siento que me produciría más gusto, alegría, placer, regocijo, tranquilidad y comodidad si todos y no solamente yo, tienen la misma posible oportunidad de ganar, asumo toda mi responsabilidad de haberme puesto en riesgo de perder por esa causa, en mente, corazón, consciencia y alma, me produciría una mayor y verdadera satisfacción si también ganan otros además de mí y que, al menos, tengan esa posibilidad aunque siempre solo yo la ganadora.

—Oh, vaya, pequeña, me produjiste un enorgullecimiento inmenso, me gustó lo comprometida que eres con la igualdad, en toda mi vida, nunca jamás vi a nadie ser comprometido como tú y que aceptara valientemente asumir el riesgo de sacrificar un posible y anheloso triunfo por querer preferir la igualdad y felicidad ajena, fue algo que no esperé ver jamás y tampoco hubiera pensado, imaginado ni nada, ver esa preferencia con una fuerza así de enorme y en alguien tan joven que no tuviera ni 13 años, eso lo aplaudo. De tu parte, esto fue algo para lo que no estaba preparada. Involuntariamente, me hiciste sentir que ahora te quiero, veo y considero como mi alumna estrella.— le dijo la directora, sintiendo que el sentido y compromiso de igualdad de su alumna le produjo complacencia.

—¿Fui complaciente con usted?.— le preguntó, notándolo con claridad.

—Sí, demasiado.

La pequeña sonrió de nuevo.

—No lo había notado. Y, ¿hubo más que quisieron que me dijera?.

—No, así que te puedes retirar, a no ser que quieras decirme algo más.

—Está bien, gracias, pero antes, quiero decirle que me veo, siento y considero, desde ahora, como su alumna leal, y si a usted, su hermana y los inspectores les agradaron y divirtieron mis canciones, así como las de todos, entonces, con gusto participaré en cada duelo durante todos mis años aquí, será honorable y placentero aportar ininterrumpidamente a la diversión, felicidad, placer y regocijo de todo mundo con más canciones, hasta a mí me divertirá hacerlo, esa felicidad, placer y demás, también las sentiré yo.

—Qué bien, mi pequeña, estoy contenta por eso. ¿Y sabes?, como te quedaste a decir más, te digo que todo el mundo en la escuela escuchó lo que hablamos, porque quise que lo escucharan, así que nunca apagué el micrófono una vez que lo encendí para llamarte.

—Bueno, con su permiso.

—Adelante, mi fiel alumna.

—Gracias.

Apple Bloom tampoco estaba preparada para lo siguiente que sucedería, eso fue que abrió la puerta, y apenas salió, comenzaron a caer sobre ella cantidades masivas de estrepitosos aplausos, delante estaban su hermana, sus 4 amigas, Flash Sentry y las otras 5 amigas de su hermana, pero los aplausos hacían ver que había muchísimos chicos y chicas más, ella solamente sonreía ante este recibimiento, siguieron aplaudiendo por unos momentos más hasta que empezaron a parar lentamente, ella se giró hacia la directora, se hincó ante ella, le hizo una reverencia con una sonrisa, los ojos cerrados y la cabeza inclinada horizontalmente y se levantó casi en el acto, como si estuviera reverenciando a una princesa, entonces, todo el mundo se retiró de ahí, pero no vieron que ella se quedó.

—Señorita directora, aquí entre nosotras, se me ocurre algo nuevo para hacer desde el siguiente duelo en adelante.— le susurró.

—¿Qué es?.— susurró también.

Se lo dijo y los días pasaron hasta el Viernes 10 de Octubre, cuando se celebraría otro duelo en la misma hora que el anterior.


	10. Chapter 10

—Buenas tardes, señoras y señores, bienvenidos de nuevo a este segundo duelo musicales. Para esta ocasión, se hará algo que jamás se me hubiera ocurrido, algo a mi leal alumna estrella se le ocurrió en el último día de Septiembre, eso será que, desde este duelo en adelante, se premiará al ganador del primer lugar coronándolo como príncipe o princesa del duelo.— dijo la directora, con el mismo buen modo de la vez anterior.

Ante esta totalmente inesperada sorpresa que solo la directora y Apple Bloom conocieron hasta este momento, todo el mundo, salvo Apple Bloom, se levantó de sus lugares y ovacionó y aplaudió con fuerza, estrépito y alegría, era algo que nadie se había ni se hubiera esperado jamás, porque esa idea de una coronación fue algo que nunca nadie vio en ninguna parte, así que era lo más nuevo que había ahora. Todo el mundo terminó de aplaudir lentamente y se sentaron de nuevo.

—Como en la vez anterior, este duelo será comenzado por su favorita y que fue quien tuvo la idea de la premiación, ¡Apple Bloom!.

Y todo el mundo volvió a aplaudir y ovacionar de la misma forma, así que, ella pasó al frente con el mismo atuendo de antes y los aplausos duraron unos cuantos segundos más que antes, hasta que pararon y ella tomó la palabra.

—Gracias, muchas gracias. Para su gran deleite, les ofrezco una llamada "Lo Haré por Ti".— dijo, con la alegría del otro duelo.

La música comenzó y ella empezó a los 16 segundos, al estilo de la canción "Lo Haré por Ti" de la cantante mexicana Paulina Rubio.

 _Mira qué bien se nos da-eso de estar juntos los 2_

 _Eso de planear futuro, siempre acompañándonos_

 _Me queda bien de aceptar, como en un tango de Gardel_

 _Donde la chica y el chico, al final, siempre quedan bieeeen_

 _Analizándote a ti, te veo más lindo que yo_

 _Que vienes solo al gran templo, en busca de un gran medallón_

 _Pero me juego por ti, del todo y de una sola veeez_

 _Lo haré por ti, porque lo siento, porque tú me elevas como la hoja al viento_

 _Y cuando me besas, siento que te plantas en medio de mi alma_

 _Lo haré por ti, porque te creo, porque es tu mirada, ver el mismo cielo_

 _Y cuando te beso, siento que te plantas en medio de mi alma_

 _Y desde ahora podré, poner en este corazón_

 _Todos aquellos sucesos que me hicieron sonreír_

 _Y si amar es aprender, tu amor es una gran lección_

 _Y aquí me lanzo de nuevo en una sola direccióoon_

 _Lo haré por ti, porque lo siento, porque tú me elevas como la hoja al viento_

 _Y cuando me besas, siento que te plantas en medio de mi alma_

 _Lo haré por ti, porque te creo, porque es tu mirada, ver el mismo cielo_

 _Y cuando te beso, siento que te plantas en medio de mi alma_

 _La la la la, la la la la, la_

 _La la la la, la la la la, la_

 _La la la la la la la, la la la la la_

 _La la la la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la_

 _Lo haré por ti, porque lo siento, porque tú me elevas como la hoja al viento_

 _Y cuando me besas, siento que te plantas en medio de mi alma_

 _Lo haré por ti, porque te creo, porque es tu mirada, ver el mismo cielo_

 _Y cuando te beso, siento que te plantas en medio de mi alma_

 _Lo haré por ti, porque lo siento, porque tú me elevas como la hoja la viento_

 _Y cuando me besas, siento que te plantas en medio de mi alma_

 _Lo haré por ti, porque te creo, porque es tu mirada, ver el mismo cielo_

 _Y cuando te beso, siento que te plantas en medio de mi alma_

La música terminó 14 segundos después que la canción y fue aplaudida y ovacionada con la misma fuerza, entusiasmo, euforia y alegría de la vez anterior, lo cual, dejaba totalmente en claro que su fama sigue siendo igual de fuerte como lo es desde la primera vez, así que, ella reverenció y los tres jueces le dieron solamente 3 igualitarios "10".

—Los siguientes son Flash Sentry con Apple Bloom.

Fue a su lugar, Flash se paró a la derecha de su ídolo y esperó hasta que el público se silenció.

—La nuestra se llama "Saltando y Patinando".— dijo Flash.

Al mismo tiempo que comenzó la música, ella le jaló suavemente la manga y él la miró en el instante, pero en lugar de decirle algo, solo mantuvo su mano abierta junto a la de él, él la miró por un segundo y entendió de inmediato, así que, sonrió tranquilamente y se la tomó, y así, cuatro segundos después que empezara la música, comenzaron la canción, empezando él primero a cantar la del episodio "Fiesta en Patines" de la hermosa, alegre, fabulosa, encantadora, enternecedora, linda y amistosa caricatura rusa "Masha y el Oso".

 _En ríos congelados, las pistas se formaron_

 _Todos aprovecharon de este mágico esplendor_

 _Ya salen patinando, todos se van asomando_

 _Los niños dan piruetas y no paran de reír— Flash_

 _Blancos copos de nieve-del firmamento llueven_

 _Patina si te atreves a bailar y disfrutar_

 _Cordones bien atados, patines preparados_

 _Y mientras muy confiado como la primera vez— Apple Bloom_

 _La música, la magia, de risa nos contagia_

 _Los niños van cantando mientras gozan de placer_

 _Esquiando de alegría, celebran este día_

 _Saltando y patinando como la primera vez— ambos_

La música termina seis segundos después y son aplaudidos y ovacionados, soltaron sus manos solo al terminar la música y ella volvió a su lugar, pues él cantaría solo ahora. Por último, los jueces les dieron 3 números "9".

—La siguiente que interpreto, es una amistosa que llamé "3 Deseos" y que le dedico a Apple Bloom, como una manera de conmemorar el aniversario de nuestro primer mes de vida y amistad en la misma escuela.— dijo él, en una manera expresivamente amistosa y siendo una dedicación que a todo el mundo le gustó.

La música comenzó a sonar por lo que serían 11 segundos, así que, aprovechó para mirar a su amiga y dedicarle una sonrisa rápida con ojos entrecerrados, ella se la devolvió y él miró de nuevo al público, cantando la canción del episodio "Péscate, Pez" de la misma caricatura.

 _Una gran mañana de verano y se ríen los rayos del sool_

 _Llevas un milagro en las maaanos, haz feliz cantando esta canción_

 _Si te aniimas, pides 3 deseeos, si tus sueños se hacen realidaad_

 _Sé amable y ve a compartiirlos, eres un amigo de verdad_

 _Si te aniimas, pides 3 deseeos, si tus sueños se hacen realidaad_

 _Sé amable y ve a compartiirlos, eres un amigo de verdad_

La música terminó un segundo después que la canción y todo el mundo aplaudió con ovaciones fuertes de una indescriptiblemente fuerte y completa alegría, él reverenció 4 veces, los inspectores le dieron 2 números "10", la subdirectora un "9" y se fue a su asiento.

—La próxima es Lyra Heartstrings.

Todo el mundo aplaudió fuertemente y Lyra pasó al frente, reverenció al quedarse parada y esperó hasta que los aplausos terminaron.

—Muchas gracias. La mía se llama "Vivir".— dijo con alegría.

La música comienza y ella empieza a cantar a los 9 segundos, siendo solo la canción "Vivir" de la cantante Belinda Peregrín.

 _Quiero dormir, no madrugar_

 _Ya son más de las 10, al despertar_

 _Empezar-con ilusión_

 _Vivir en el extremo, planear algo ideal_

 _A veces quiero gritar y poder vola-ia-ia-ar_

 _Vivir y ser como yo quiero, vivir con el corazón abierto_

 _Ven y entenderás todo lo que yo siento_

 _Yo busco siempre amor de verdad_

 _Uou-ye-yee_

 _En la ciudad-es todo igual, no veo entre la gente-algo especial_

 _Mi corazón-quiere encontra-ar-alguien hermoso que me haga soña-ar_

 _A veces quiero gritar y poder vola-ia-ia-ar_

 _Vivir y ser como yo quiero, vivir con el corazón abierto_

 _Ven y entenderás todo lo que yo siento_

 _Yo busco siempre amor de verdad_

 _O-o-uo-o,, yeyé_

 _Despertar y gritar, sentir en mí la vida_

 _Arriesgar y apostar, sentir adrenalina_

 _Debo aceptar-mi vida normal, pero yo quiero algo más_

 _Lo sé, pronto llegará..._

 _Vivir y ser como yo quiero, vivir con el corazón abierto_

 _Ven y entenderás todo lo que yo siento_

 _Mi amor es verdadero_

 _Vivir y ser como yo quiero, vivir con el corazón abierto_

 _Ven y entenderás todo lo que yo siento_

 _Yo busco siempre amor de verdad_

La música terminó al mismo tiempo que su canción, le aplaudieron y ovacionaron con gran entusiasmo y alegría, aunque la sincera verdad, era que solo Apple Bloom era la favorita de todos los presentes. La subdirectora le dio un "10" y los inspectores un "9". La competencia terminó después de casi 45 minutos, la directora dijo a quién correspondía cada lugar, hasta que llegó a los últimos 3 y su hermana subió al escenario con la corona en sus manos.

—En tercer lugar y con 28 puntos, Lyra Heartstrings.— dijo, con una voz tranquila y contenta.

Fue ovacionada y aplaudida con fuerza, recibió la aclamación con reverencias sonrientes y fue a su lugar.

—En segundo lugar y con 29 puntos, Flash Sentry.

Fue ovacionado y aplaudido con fuerza, recibió la aclamación y fue a su lugar.

—Y finalmente, en primer lugar y con 30 puntos, la ganadora y nuestra princesa de la canción es, ¡Apple Bloom!.— dijo con una voz entusiasta.

Y todo el mundo aplaudió y ovacionó a la princesa, ella pasó al frente y se volteó hacia la directora, esta tomó la corona, que era igual a la de Twilight en la serie, su leal alumna se hincó ante ella con una rodilla en el suelo, la cabeza un poco inclinada y sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, entonces, ella se la colocó, la pequeña se paró, la miró a los ojos por un segundo y volvió a inclinar un poco la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

—Gracias.— le dijo, con una voz lo suficientemente audible para todo el mundo.

Se giró hacia el público y todo el mundo le aplaudió y ovacionó con la misma alegría, entusiasmo, euforia, fuerza y estrépito con que fueron aplaudidas y ovacionadas Twilight y sus amigas cuando derrotaron a Discord en el capítulo 28 de la serie, y de forma totalmente igualitaria, a todo el mundo, e incluso, a la directora, le gustó con toda más fuerza que Apple Bloom haya sido nombrada como princesa.

Y así, otro mes después...


	11. Chapter 11

—Después de Apple Bloom, el turno siguiente es del grupo "Flash Drive", de los estudiantes Flash Sentry, Brawly Beats y Ringo.— dijo la directora.

Los tres pasaron al frente y reverenciaron mientras los aplausos continuaban hasta terminar. Allí, respectivamente y como en la película, tocarían una guitarra eléctrica, un sintetizador y una batería.

—La nuestra se llama "Mi Vida".— dijo Flash, con la voz y sonrisa alegres de siempre.

La música comenzó y Flash empezó primer a cantar a los 8 segundos, al estilo de la canción "It´s My Life" de la banda Bon Jovi.

 _Así soy yo, es como quiero,,_

 _Y soy un cantante con estilo,,_

 _Canto, vivo como yo creo, este es el giro de vida que sí deseo —Flash y Brawly—_

 _Mi vidaaa, es ahora o nunca —Flash y sus compañeros—_

 _No viviré —Flash Sentry—_

 _Por siempre, solo quiero vivir mientras estoy vivoo_

 _Mi vida, mi voz es como viento fuerte —Flash y sus compañeros—_

 _La cosa más fuerte —Flash Sentry—_

 _Del mundo —Flash y sus compañeros—_

 _Solo quiero vivir —Flash Sentry—_

 _Mientras estoy vivoo_

 _Mi-vi-da... —Flash y sus compañeros—_

 _Distinto el bueno del mejor,,_

 _Por Suri y Lyra, mis amigas —Flash Sentry—_

 _Tu ropa arde y no lo es, lo que, en la lógica, la destruyóoo_

 _Mi vidaaa, es ahora o nunca —Flash y sus compañeros—_

 _No viviré —Flash Sentry—_

 _Por siempre, solo quiero vivir mientras estoy vivoo_

 _Mi vida, mi voz es como viento fuerte —Flash y sus compañeros—_

 _La cosa más fuerte —Flash Sentry—_

 _Del mundo —Flash y sus compañeros—_

 _Solo quiero vivir —Flash Sentry—_

 _Mientras estoy vivoo_

 _Mi-vi-da... —Flash y sus compañeros—_

 _Levántate, que ya comenzó_

 _No ves, no lees y no toques —Flash Sentry—_

 _Mi vidaaa, es ahora o nunca, no viviré por siempre, solo quiero vivir mientras estoy vivoo_

 _Mi vida, mi voz es como viento fuerte —Flash y sus compañeros—_

 _La cosa más fuerte —Flash Sentry—_

 _Del mundo —Flash y sus compañeros—_

 _Solo quiero vivir —Flash Sentry—_

 _Mientras estoy vivoo_

 _Mi-vi-da —Flash y sus compañeros—_

 _Es ahora o nunca, no viviré por siempre —Flash Sentry—_

 _Solo quiero vivir mientras estoy vivoo_

 _Mi vida, mi voz es como viento fuerte —Flash y sus compañeros—_

 _La cosa más fuerte —Flash Sentry—_

 _Del mundo —Flash y sus compañeros—_

 _Solo quiero vivir —Flash Sentry—_

 _Mientras estoy vivoo_

 _Mi-vi-da —Flash y sus compañeros—_

La música terminó al mismo tiempo que la canción y fueron aplaudidos estrepitosamente; reverenciaron, Brawly y Ringo se fueron a sus asientos y Flash se quedó ahí, pues cantaría solo. Por último, los inspectores les dieron un "9" y la subdirectora un "8".

—Ahora, Flash Sentry como solista.— dijo la directora.

Fue a su lugar de nuevo.

—La mía se llama "Mi Bella Dama".

Y la música comenzó y sonó sola, hasta que él comenzó a cantar a los 9 segundos, al estilo de la canción "My Way" de Frank Sinatra, pero que, en este caso, es la versión de 2 minutos interpretada en la película "Sing".

 _Y noo debo pensaar-en qué harée por ti, mi dama_

 _Amor, tengo claro-lo que haré-yo por ti, linda_

 _Besar tu corazón, me llevará-más cerca de tii_

 _Máas, mucho más tú, mi bella daaamaa_

 _Si crees-que llegaste-al centro dee-mi gran corazón_

 _A tii yo te digo que-llegaste correctamente_

 _Allí viviremos yy besaré-a tu amor_

 _Máas, mucho más tú, mi bella daaamaa_

 _¿Qué puedo pedir-y para qué, si eres tú-lo que pido?_

 _Te anheloooo-con gran amor, con el amor que es perpetuo_

 _Te amaré por siempreee, mi bella daaaaamaaaaaaaaaa_

E inesperadamente, esta canción resultó ser emotiva, pues cuando todos los oyentes se levantaron a aplaudir, sonreían con ceños tristes, emotividad y con los ojos lacrimosos, aunque nadie soltó ninguna lágrima. Y así, los jueces le dieron solo números "9" como calificación. La directora ni intentó tranquilizarse; simplemente, pasó al frente y procedió a hablar, notándose toda su emotividad.

—Hemos terminado la función, y ahora, los puntajes y la coronación.— dijo, con un tono tan emotivo como su mirada y sentimientos.

La emotiva subdirectora vino y le entregó el papel y se quedó sosteniendo la corona.

—En primer lugar y con 26 puntos, el grupo Flash Drive.

Todos aplaudieron y ovacionaron, y la directora siguió hablando hasta que llegó a los 2 últimos lugares.

—En segundo lugar y con 27 puntos, Flash Sentry.

Aplaudieron, ovacionaron y él reverenció.

—Y en primer lugar y con 30 puntos, una vez más, princesa de la canción, ¡Apple Bloom!.

Todos se alegraron como siempre y aplaudieron y ovacionaron con la fuerza, alegría y demás de siempre, la directora tomó la corona y se la puso a la princesa. Y entonces, desde esa segunda competencia fue que siempre se realizaron los **duelos de canciones** como otra actividad escolar común, Apple Bloom siempre fue la única ganadora durante todos sus años como alumna estrella de la directora Celestia, siempre fue la única en obtener solo "10" puntos de parte de todos los jueces y, por lo tanto, fue la única elegida como princesa mientras fue estudiante, y cuando se graduó de secundaria, ya no siguió siendo elegida como princesa, porque ese nombramiento fue solo para estudiantes, pero siguió siendo la ganadora permanente de cada duelo de su vida, siempre siguió siendo la única favorita de toda la escuela y de cada nueva generación de estudiantes y personal escolar. Tal como fue decidido en y después del primer duelo, luego de su graduación, todos pasaron a trabajar como cantantes de canciones románticas, excepto que, en el caso de Vinyl Scratch, siempre usó melodías rápidas y enérgicas como en su primer duelo, cosa que solo hizo que su música siempre fuese igual y fuertemente admirada apasionadamente por todos los públicos que la oían cantar, cada quién acababa ganándose tanto fama como favoritismo por parte de toda persona que presenciaba sus conciertos, pero en todas partes, fue Apple Bloom la que tuvo un favoritismo y admiración colectivos total e igualmente más fuertes que cualquier otro de sus admiradores y otros cantantes anteriores y posteriores a ella en todo el mundo, a nivel mundial, alcanzó una fama de inigualables proporciones épicas nunca conocidas por la humanidad, a ella le gustaba ver cómo sus canciones y ella misma alegraban a la gente, pero no era solo eso lo que llenaba su vida y carrera, ni la fama, el reconocimiento y éxito mundial, el dinero ni nada, sino la alegría y satisfacción personales, los valores con que creció y, por sobre todo, la amistad que tuvo con toda persona en el mundo. Así de famosos fueron ella y todos por siempre, siendo ella la que tuvo la fama más mundial e inigualablemente épica del mundo entero, y por siempre, en éxito, fama, favoritismo y demás, fue épicamente superior a todo aquel que se convirtiese en cantante, y con canciones, fama, éxito y todo, todo el mundo vivió totalmente feliz por siempre y para siempre.

FIN


End file.
